Rapunzel Krona and the Chamber of Secrets
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: So, this is a sequel to MY Hiccup Haddock and the Philosopher's Stone. As I stated in the last story: I will do my best to replace most if not all of the Harry Potter characters with Animated characters from other movies. And no - i did not misspell Rapunzel's last name, it is meant to be spelled that way for this story. Please read the prequel first - thank you! R&R this too.
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel Krona and the Chamber of Secrets

Rapunzel sat in her room, it was a few hours after Merida's birthday party – her and Astrid came up with a great birthday present for Merida: put sleeping powder in the newborn triplets bottles so they would sleep during Merida's party, but Merida told them it was a bad idea…so they opted to use the powder on all the boys. Rapunzel laughed, as she thought back to the boys sleeping together on one couch, but she had to stop or else she would mess up her wand. Painting a wand was more difficult than she thought, she decided to make the pink petals gold and a bit wider and longer – extremely strenuous, but she knew she could do it! She finally finished, she smiled at her finished project, and…

"Rapunzel!" Her dad called for her from downstairs.

Rapunzel went to the kitchen and saw a house elf standing on the kitchen counter; he had a fuzzy orange shirt and a thick yellow mustache.

The elf turned to Rapunzel with a wide smile. "Ms. Rapunzel Krona – it is an honor." He bowed to her. "My name is: Lorax." He held out his hand.

Rapunzel smiled, walked to Lorax, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you as well." She looked at her parents, they seemed worried, and then she quickly looked back at Lorax. "Excuse me, but – why exactly are you here, Mr. Lorax?"

Lorax sniffled and wiped a tear away. "Excuse me." He said. "I've never been shown such kindness from a wizarding family before." He smiled at the family.

Kari put a gentle hand on the elf's shoulder. "We understand."

Lorax nodded and smiled at Kari, he turned to Rapunzel, and cleared his throat. "Lorax was just telling your parents that you and your eight friends CANNOT go back to Hogwarts, all of you are in great danger."

Rapunzel let out a small laugh. "And?" She smiled at the other three. "Uncle North is there to protect us…we'll be fine."

Backen shook his head and stood next to Kari. "No." His thick German accent filled the room. "I do not believe Claus can protect all nine of you. You are staying home for the year."

"WHAT!?" Rapunzel yelled.

Lorax saw the drama coming, he cleared his throat, and: "I am grateful for your hospitality, but it seems Lorax must be leaving now." He snapped his fingers and was gone.

"I am going to Hogwarts." Rapunzel said to her parents.

Kari furrowed her brows. "No you are not." She said sternly.

"What am I going to do all year without my friends!?"

Backen exhaled loudly. "As far as we know, none of your friends – except for Merida – are going to Hogwarts."

"That's so unfair!"

Kari clenched her fists. "That's enough, Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel shook her head and stepped back. "You can't stop me from going to Hogwarts."

"Oh really?" Backen questioned.

Minutes later, Backen used his wand to fasten bars over Rapunzel's window.

Rapunzel stared from her window angrily at her dad; and he stared back at her.

That night Rapunzel heard something hit her window. She stood and looked at her window to see a rock hit her window. She jumped when it happened, but she quickly opened her window and looked past the bars…and there was Flynn standing in her backyard.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel smiled.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "It's Flynn." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

Flynn smiled. "Let down your hair."

Rapunzel did as she was told; and Flynn used her hair to climb up to her.

Rapunzel giggled once Flynn made it to her. "What're you doing?"

He grabbed a hold of the bars and put his feet on the bottom. "I'm just here to help the Calvary." He grinned.

"Calvary?"

Flynn climbed to the top of the bars and stood on them. "Hurry and pack up for Hogwarts." He told her and then looked out to the night sky.

Rapunzel smiled and quickly packed. Then she held her hair and looked up at Flynn. "What are you looking at?"

Flynn pointed at two lights headed their way.

Rapunzel looked at the lights and noticed that they were car lights. "No way." Her jaw dropped.

"Way." Flynn lightly chuckled.

When the car came up to Rapunzel's window, she saw Jack leaning out the back left side window, holding a chain with a hook at the end, Tuffnut driving and Ruffnut in the passenger seat.

"Here you go." Jack tossed the hook and chain to Flynn. "Hey, Punz."

"Hey!" Rapunzel beamed at her three heroes.

Flynn put the hook on the bars; Jack quickly went to the right back seat; Flynn jumped off the bars, grabbed the top of the car, and swung himself onto the back middle seat! "We're good." He said to Tuff.

Tuffnut drove the car away from the bars, the chain and hook were attached to the bumper, and the car loudly pulled off the bars!

"Ah!" Backen quickly sat up from his slumber – with Kari waking up with him.

The car trunk opened; and Rapunzel unhooked the chain from the car.

"Take Pascal first." She said and Tuff turned the car for Flynn to take Pascal.

"Rapunzel!" Backen yelled, clearly mad; he stormed to Rapunzel's room.

Tuffnut turned the trunk back to the window; Rapunzel threw in her large suitcase, and closed the trunk.

Backen and Kari came into Rapunzel's room and saw her about to go out the window. Backen pulled out his wand and pointed it at Rapunzel.

"Don't use a spell on our daughter!" Kari forced Backen's arm down.

Rapunzel tossed her hair into the car, grabbed Flynn's hands, and jumped in the backseat!

As they drove off, Rapunzel heard her dad yell: "I will lock you away in a tower!"

Kari rolled her eyes and swatted Backen across the back of his head.

Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright." Ruffnut said; she then turned to Jack. "Jack, you take my seat, Flynn, you take his, and I'll take yours." She told them.

"Okay." The two brothers shrugged and did as they were told.

"Hey, Little Flower." Ruffnut sat next to Rapunzel; and Rapunzel giggled. "Let's put that hair into a braid." Ruff pulled out many pink and purple bobby-pins and hairclips from both her pockets.

Rapunzel bounced. "Cool." She smiled widely and turned for Ruffnut to start on her hair.

Once they made it to Ruff and Tuff's home, Rapunzel asked where their parents were…the twins said they were on vacation – and Jack joked by saying he 'couldn't imagine why'.

They made it inside and saw everyone else already eating breakfast.

"You couldn't wait!?" Tuffnut yelled and quickly sat down at the table.

Elsa and Anna smiled when they saw Rapunzel. "Punzie!" They quickly went to her and gave her a hug.

Rapunzel and others sat down for breakfast.

"Where's Merida?" Rapunzel asked.

Astrid swallowed her food. "She's going to either meet us at Diagon Alley or on the train."

Rapunzel nodded; and then they all heard an owl outside.

"Here comes, Errol." Tuffnut said; and then the owl flew straight into the closed window.

Ruff scoffed and stood. "I got it." She said with a full mouth – she opened the window and got the envelopes from the owls beak. "Looks like St. Nicholas knew you all were going to be here." She showed off the envelopes to the eight visitors.

Before he opened his envelope, Jack said with a goofy grin: "I love Uncle North's name."

Hiccup laughed through a mouth full of food.

Kristoff smiled. "St. Nicholas Claus North."

Flynn's eyes widened as he looked at the list of books. "These books aren't going to be cheap."

Hiccup held up a piece of paper, with a smile on his face. "Uncle North said that he's paid for our books in advance. All we gotta do is go and get them at Diagon Alley."

They all whooped, clapped, and thanked St. Nicholas.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked down solemnly and both said: "Wish we had free books."


	2. Chapter 2

The ten Hogwarts students stood in front of Ruff and Tuff's fireplace.

Tuff grabbed a pot full of powder from the fireplace. "Alright." He turned, with a smile. "Who has never traveled by Floo Powder before?"

Rapunzel slowly raised her hand.

"Okay." Tuff stood away from the fireplace. "Who wants to show her how it's done?"

Flynn stepped up and took some Floo Powder and stood in the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" He threw the powder down and green flames engulfed him!

Rapunzel jumped.

The flames dissipated and Flynn was gone.

"There." Tuff gestured to the fireplace. "It's easy. Oh, and the flames don't burn…you're totally safe." He told Rapunzel and then gently pushed her into the fireplace. "Take a handful." He held out the pot for her.

She grabbed a handful of powder. "Diagonally!" She threw the powder down and green flames engulfed her and she was gone.

Ruff stepped up. "Did she say: 'Diagonally'?"

Tuff nodded. "Yep."

Ruff looked back at the fireplace and shook her head. "Idiot."

Rapunzel slid into a building and she was covered in dust. She stood and dusted herself. She looked around the building, it seemed like an antique shop, but it had mostly shrunken heads…then she came across a hand. Rapunzel smirked at the hand. "I know what you do." She shook her shoulders. "Alright." She put her elbow on the counter, holding the hand, and readied herself. "Let's see what you got." She grasped the hand, it grasped back, and she started to arm-wrestle with it! "You're pretty good." She halfheartedly laughed, neither her nor the hand showed sign of weakness. She continued on, but she knew it was a tie – she forcefully pulled her hand out of the others grasp, and smiled as it went back to its previous state. "Good match." She then walked out of the shop. She looked at all the dark clothed people and then walked on to her left, until someone grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Are you lost, my dear?" The ugly woman asked, her smile was devious and adorned with yellow teeth.

"No, ma'am." Rapunzel quickly said. "I was just leaving." She turned to leave and saw more people start to surround her.

The ugly woman grabbed her shoulder again. "Don't worry. We'll help you find your way back."

All the people started to surround her.

Rapunzel's eyes started to form tears. "No, please I-"

"Rapunzel!?" Gobber yelled, some distance away – his voice made all the people part, so Rapunzel could get to him.

"Gobber!" Rapunzel ran to him and hugged him.

Gobber whispered to Rapunzel. "You shouldn't be down here. Let's go." He then led her away.

Once they were safe, Gobber started to talk to Rapunzel.

"What were you of all people doing in a dangerous place, like Knockturn Alley?" He asked as he pulled out more trash from her braid. "If you were seen there, people would think you were up to no good."

Rapunzel wiped away another tear. "I was lost." She sniffled, but then she furrowed her brows. "Why were you there?"

"Hogwarts business as usual – I was getting Flesh-Eating Slug Repellant. Nasty little things are ruining all the schools cabbages."

Then Merida came out of a book shop and went straight for Rapunzel. "Rapunzel!"

"Merida!"

The two girls hugged.

When they separated; Merida looked up at Gobber.

"Why hello, Gobber." Merida quickly hugged Gobber.

Gobber chuckled and hugged Merida. "It's nice to see you too, Merida." Gobber separated from Merida and cleared his throat. "Well, you all are safe now…I've done my job – and now I must retire to my previous Hogwarts duty." He turned and walked away.

"Bye!" The two girls said.

Merida grabbed Rapunzel's hand. "Come on now. Everyone's been worried sick about you." She led Rapunzel into the book shop and Elsa and Anna practically tackled Rapunzel with their hugs.

Rapunzel giggled at their embrace.

The twins let her go and Elsa was the first to speak.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again." Elsa scorned. "The first rule of Floo Powder, is to ENUNCIATE."

Anna and Rapunzel smiled and rolled their eyes at Elsa.

"Of course, Tuffnut would forget to tell you that, though." Elsa huffed and they walked back to all their friends.

When Flynn saw Rapunzel, he quickly grabbed her shoulders and put her next to him. "Guess-"

"Who's-" Anna continued for Flynn.

"Here." They said at the same time.

Before Rapunzel could ask who…

"Ladies and Gentlemen", a man started to announce, "Mr. Rupert Prince."

Flynn, Anna, and Rapunzel all squealed at the name.

Then, from behind the desk and the end of the bookstore came: Mr. 'Prince Charming' himself – Rupert Prince (Prince Charming from Shrek 2).

Everyone clapped, pictures were taken, and the three squealers jumped up and down; all the while, Rupert posed and smiled.

Then, the man noticed Hiccup – he stopped and looked at the others; he then smiled. "It can't be – Hiccup Haddock and the rest of THE Necro Nine?"

"The Nine!" A man with a camera quickly did his best to get them all to Rupert's side.

Once they were all up there, Rupert wrapped an arm around Hiccup, Rapunzel hugged Rupert, Flynn stood over Rapunzel, and Anna stood behind Hiccup, resting her chin on Rupert's arm; while all the others just stood around. Elsa, Astrid, and Kristoff stood next to Hiccup and Anna. Merida and Jack stood next to Flynn and Rapunzel.

"All of you smile." Rupert said genuinely. "This picture is going to make the front page." He quickly smiled for the camera and only his three adoring fans wore sincere smiles. "This is an extraordinary moment for me!" He rubbed Hiccup's arm. "When these nine came into Flourish and Blotts this morning…to purchase my autobiography: 'Magical Me'-"

The onlookers began to clap, except for Ruff and Tuff.

"For which", Rupert continued about his book, "is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet's best seller list."

Everyone clapped again.

Hans stood above Rupert, on the second floor of Flourish and Blotts, shaking his head at the scene before him.

"These nine children", Rupert started up once more, "had no idea – they would be leaving this store with my entire collection of works…free of charge." He turned and waved his wand; and copies of his books went straight into the nine's arms.

Another picture was taken; and Rupert took his seat at the desk in front of him. "Now – ladies?" He smiled at the crowd.

Anna, Flynn, and Rapunzel quickly got in line to get their books signed.

When they were out of Rupert's sight, Astrid put her free books on a table and left them – and everyone followed suit. Before they could leave the store…

"Bet you all loved that didn't you?" Hans sneered, walking down from the second floor, tucking a piece of paper into his robes. "The famous Nine can't even go into a bookstore without creating a fuss." He stood in front of them, glaring.

Jack let out a small laugh and walked up to Hans. "What was it my brother said?"

Before he could finish; Hans shoved him away. Jack went to attack, but Hiccup and Kristoff quickly held him back.

A metal snake head, attached to a walking stick, met Hans' shoulder. "Play nicely Hans." A blonde man, with a nose like Hans', gently pushed Hans out of his way. He then turned to Hiccup. "Mr. Hiccup Haddock." He smiled. "I am Alistair Krei." He put out his hand. "It's an honor to meet you."

Hiccup took Alistair's hand.

"Forgive me." Alistair quickly pulled Hiccup to him and used his canes head to tilt Hiccup's head to the left, for a better view of his scar. "You scar", he looked up at the others, just as Rapunzel and etc. returned, "all of yours – are legend." He looked back at Hiccup. "As is the wizard who gave you all your scars."

"Drago killed…" Hiccup stopped, glanced at Jack, and looked back at Alistair, "many witches and wizards." Hiccup let go of Alistair's hand and backed away. "He was murderer."

"Hmm." Alistair said. "You're very brave to say his name so openly – or foolish." He grinned.

"Well why fear a dead man?" Kristoff asked.

Alistair looked to Kristoff. "You must be Hiccup's brother; an orphan – born from Muggle parents."

Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand.

Alistair continued. "Just as an orphan can reflect their adopted parents – either physically or in personality – so you obtained magical abilities from the Haddock family." He then looked at Merida, grabbed her book inside her metal container, and pulled her to him. "Curly red hair", he used his staff just as he did before with Hiccup, "and a strong demeanor that speaks for itself. You must be the DunBroch girl." He smiled at her.

Merida quickly pulled away, with a scowl on her face, and there was a small black book in her container – but no one noticed.

Alistair smiled at the nine children. "I would love to stay and take the time to admire your scars…but I must be leaving now." He then left with one last smile.

Hans came up to them all. "See you all at school."

"Hans Andersen Krei!" Alistair yelled.

Kristoff laughed. "Andersen? I thought your middle name was Isles."

Hans stormed out of the shop.

Alistair hit Hans with his staff. "Stop giving yourself those silly names." He walked behind Hans and as they walked away; Kristoff heard Alistair yell: "I should have never taken you to those silly Isles!"

"Well now we know where he gets it from." Astrid said and the others laughed; except for Kristoff.

"Yeah…" Kristoff whispered to himself. He felt bad for Hans, clearly the Southern Isles wasn't his family's favorite vacation spot – it was his…but why? It didn't matter, even if Hans' father does abuse him, it doesn't excuse his nasty behavior at school…right?

Later, they all were hastily walking down the train station.

"Two minutes!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut yelled and they ran straight through the stone pillar.

Jack and Hiccup were behind everyone else, they were talking about how Jack was going to be the new Hufflepuff Seeker, Astrid, Slytherin's new Beater, and Merida, Gryffindor's new Chaser.

Though they were in a hurry, everyone had to go in two at a time, to make sure they didn't cause chaos. It was then Hiccup and Jack's turn.

"Come on." Hiccup led.

They ran onward and Hiccup's cart hit the bricks, everything falling over including him – Jack tried to stop, but he just tripped himself over with his cart right behind Hiccup.

"You two alright?" A man asked.

Hiccup let out a sigh of pain. "We're fine. We just lost control of our carts."

The man nodded and walked off.

Jack looked up at a clock. "It's eleven o'clock! We're late!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Great. Now, how do we get to Hogwarts?" He started to pick up all of his stuff.

Jack smiled deviously. "The car."

After some time, they were in the car, getting it up into the air.

"Jack." Hiccup started.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Last I checked: Muggles aren't used to seeing flying cars."

"Oops." Jack turned on the cars invisibility; and they were off!

They made it to the Hogwarts Express track, but the invisibility turned off on the car.

"What the?" Hiccup looked at the car.

"Invisibility must be faulty." Jack somewhat smiled.

"Take us to the tracks. We can't be too far behind the train."

Jack pulled the car over the tracks. "How far ahead do you think it is?"

They heard the train's siren.

Jack smiled. "We must be close!"

Hiccup looked for the train; and then the siren went off again…

The boys looked at each other, gulped, and they looked behind the car…

"AAHHH!" They yelled as they saw the train coming for them.

"Get off the tracks!" Hiccup yelled.

Jack yanked the wheel to the right; the car spun off the tracks, into the air, and then stationed itself over the train.

"Phew." Jack let out. "Close call, huh?" He smiled at Hiccup.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad one of us didn't fall out of the car when you spun it like that."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah – that would've been a disaster."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Hiccup flew/drove to Hogwarts.

Jack smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Hiccup chuckled.

The car began to rattle and shake about.

"What's going on!?" Hiccup yelled.

The car then started to go downward.

"I don't know!" Jack yelled. "The car won't go back up!"

The car went towards a tree.

"Tree!" Hiccup yelled.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Jack waved his wand up and down and then he hit the steering wheel with his wand and his wand broke in half. "Aww." He looked at his wand.

The car crashed in between the large bulky branches of the tree.

"My wand." Jack looked at it sadly. "It's broken."

Hiccup swallowed. "Be happy it's not your neck."

The car was hit by something!

"What was that!?" Jack looked around.

"No clue!" Hiccup yelled.

They then heard the tree groan and then a large branch hit the hood of the car! The boys yelled in fear as the branch continuously hit the hood and finally crack the windshield. Then, a branch from behind sent one of its smaller branches through the back window! The branch pulled back, the first hit the hood again, the second hit the trunk, and then they did that over and over. Another branch hit the top of the car and shattered all the windows on the doors. The boys covered their mouths and noses so they wouldn't breathe in any of the glass. The tree then sent the car off and to the ground.

Hiccup saw the tree lean back. "DRIVE!" He yelled.

Jack floored it and they barely dodged the tree as it tried to smash the car.

Once they were a few feet away, they stopped, and the tree went back to its original stature.

The car then sent the boys and their luggage out! They hit the ground hard and both boys luckily caught their pets.

"You okay there, Baby Tooth?" Jack asked.

The car closed all its doors and its trunk; and drove away!

"HEY!" Both boys yelled and chased the car.

The car went behind Gobber's house and straight into the woods.

Hiccup dropped his head. "Great…"

Later, the boys put all their belongings with the other students' belongings, and made their way upstairs to the Great Hall.

"First our parents don't want us to come back to Hogwarts because some House Elf tells them we shouldn't be here." Hiccup says.

Jack continues. "Then me and you can't get to the train."

"And then a tree tries to kill us!"

Jack sighed. "Maybe we should have stayed home."

They stopped walking when they saw Mildew holding his cat, with a big grin on his face. "Oh, dear – we are in trouble."

Minutes later the boys were being scolded by Professor Munds.

"You were seen by seven Muggles!" He showed them the newspaper and then slammed it down! "Do you know how serious this is!? You risked the exposure of our world!" He rolled his eyes. "Let's not forget the damage you did to the Whomping Willow, which has been here since before you were born!"

Jack glared at the Professor. "It did more damage to us."

Munds quickly stood in anger. "If either one of you were in Gryffindor…I would have you expelled!"

"But they aren't, now are they?" North said as he and Elinor came into the room.

Both boys looked at Elinor and gulped loudly.

"Headmaster", Munds said, "these boys have broken-"

North put his hand up to stop Munds. "I know, Aster. But because Elinor is the only parent of the nine that allowed her child to come back this year – I will allow her to decide Mr. Frost and Mr. Haddock's fate."

The boys looked to Elinor.

Hiccup sighed. "We'll go pack."

"Why?" Elinor asked.

Jack looked at Elinor. "You're going to send us back to our parents, aren't you?"

"No." Elinor stated. "I allowed Merida to come back this year and I see no reason why you two and the others should not be here as well."

The boys smiled brightly.

"But", Elinor continued, "I will be writing all of your parents and you two especially, will receive detention."

"Yes ma'am." The boys said and left the room.

The next day, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Elsa were in class.

"Good morning." A skinny woman with curly brown hair and thick glasses entered the room.

All the students replied: "Good morning, Professor Wiggins". (imagine Ted's mom from Lorax)

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three." Wiggins said. "Now gather around."

All the students stood close to the table at the center of the classroom.

Wiggins cleared her throat. "Today we are going to re-pot Mandrakes." She turned and grabbed a pot with a leafy sprout. "Who here can tell me the properties of a Mandrake root?" She set the pot down on the table.

Elsa raised her hand.

"Miss, Arendal." Wiggins pointed to Elsa.

Elsa smiled. "Mandrake – or: Mandragora…is used to bring those who have been petrified to their original state. Though, it is also dangerous. Cries from a Mandrake are fatal to all who hear it."

"Excellent." Wiggins smiled. "Ten points to Slytherin. Now, our Mandrakes are still young and their cries won't kill you, but they can knock you out for many hours. Which, is why you have earmuffs – please, put them on."

The students did as they were told.

"Make sure they are tight down." She patted her earmuffs. "And watch me." She then grabbed a Mandrake. "You grasp your Mandrake firmly and pull it out of the pot!" She did so and the seedling began to cry.

"Ah!" All the students yelled and covered their ears.

"Okay." Wiggins said. "Once you have done that, you quickly put him into the empty pot, and then sprinkle soil into the pot to keep him warm."

Fishlegs' eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

"Seems he was neglecting his earmuffs." Wiggins said.

Flynn looked down at Fishlegs. "No ma'am." He said to Wiggins. "He just passed out."

"Oh." Wiggins said. "Well just let him be – onward with class. Grasp your Mandrake and pull up!"

They all did so and the cries of all Mandrakes filled the room.

Flynn and Rapunzel shared a glance.

Hans tickled the belly of his Mandrake and then put his finger in the Mandrakes mouth; and the Mandrake bit down! Hans glared at the Mandrake and slammed it into the empty pot!

In the Great Hall, all of the nine were sitting together, and Jack was taping up his wand.

Jack let out an exhausted sigh. "As soon as I learn how to properly use my wand…I break it."

Hiccup patted Jack on the back.

"Hi, Hiccup!" A young boy said and took Hiccup's picture. "My name is Dash (from the Incredibles). I'm your biggest fan."

Hiccup smiled. "Nice to meet you, Dash."

"Dash!" A dark haired girl yelled and began to pull the young boy away. "Leave them alone!"

Dash whined. "But Violet!"

An owl hooted; and Rapunzel looked at Flynn, but he didn't seem excited.

"Mail is here." Rapunzel said to Flynn.

Flynn swallowed his food. "Yep."

The owl flew over Hiccup and dropped an envelope down.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Ha!" Merida laughed. "It's a Howler! I bet you all are in trouble." She laughed at all her friends.

Astrid put her hand on Hiccup's arm. "Don't open it."

Hiccup gulped. "I think I have to." He opened the envelope…

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" Valka's voice came from the envelope.

Hiccup dropped the envelope. The envelope took the form of a mouth and floated in front of Hiccup.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE YOUR UNCLES CAR WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION! I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS RUFF AND TUFF'S IDEA! YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT OR SNEAK OUT OF THE HOUSE AGAIN! THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!" The envelope turned around, seeming to be looking at the other kids. "Except for you of course Merida." The envelope said to the girl and then turned back to Hiccup. "IF ANY OF YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE AGAIN! ELINOR WILL SEND YOU ALL STRAIGHT HOME!" The envelope then ripped itself up.

The eight accused all look to Elinor and she shook her head, telling them that she wouldn't actually send them home.


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna, and Jack were sitting in DDA waiting for their professor…and in came: Rupert Prince, from the staircase at the end of the room leading up to a door.

"Let me introduce your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He said when he came into the room. "Prince – Charming." He chuckled; all the guys rolled their eyes and all the girls giggled – though, Flynn chuckled along with the giggling girls. "A man of many talents and triumphs…including: the Most Charming Smile award, but let's face it – I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." He smiled widely at the class; and they reacted the same way they did before. He pulled out his wand. "Now!" He walked behind his desk. "I warn you…it is my job to prepare you for the foulest creatures known to wizarding kind." He tapped a covered object at the side of his desk and it rattled and shook. "You may one day find yourself facing your worst fears, but in this room no harm will come to you…so long as I am here." He reached for the cover over the unknown object. "I must warn you not to scream…it might", he grabbed the cover, "provoke them!" He pulled back the cover to show a cage full of many tiny colorful flying creatures.

Jack gasped and smiled widely at the creatures.

Hans laughed. "Asian fairies?" (imagine the tiny tooth fairies from Rise of the Guardians)

"Freshly caught Asian fairies." Rupert replied; and Hans continued to laugh. "Continue to laugh Mr. Krei…but fairies can be tricky." He grinned at the door of the cage. "Let's see what you make of them." He opened the door and all the fairies came flying out.

Most of the students screamed and ran about; except Jack.

Jack stayed in his seat, smiling widely, and watching the fairies zoom about.

One fairy stopped and looked at Jack. It quickly flew in front of his face and looked at him curiously.

Jack smiled at the fairy. "You remind me of Baby Tooth."

The fairy used its tiny arms to hold open Jack's mouth and looked at all his teeth. It chirped and a few more fairies flew to Jack and looked at his teeth.

Jack looked at Rupert.

Rupert chuckled. "They seem to have taken a liking to your – pearly whites, Mr. Frost." He cleared his throat. "No worries." He held up his wand and it was stolen by a fairy.

The fairy that stole Rupert's wand, flew up to a small dragon skeleton hanging by the ceiling, and used the wand to cause the skeleton to fall to the floor!

Once that happened – Rupert ran towards the door he entered from, but he stopped and turned to Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna, and Jack…the only students left in the classroom. "You four – please put them back into their cage." He smiled and ran off.

Jack had a bit more fairies holding his mouth open and though it was muffled, he said: "What now?"

Rapunzel pointed her wand to the ceiling. "Immobulus!"

All the fairies stopped in midair, they were still able to float about, but they were immobile all the same.

Jack pushed away the fairies from his mouth and then started to spit on the floor.

"You okay?" Flynn asked.

Jack wiped his mouth. "Yeah – but they all need a bath."

Later on, the nine were all walking about the school grounds.

Flynn put his arm around Jack's shoulders and said: "Say hello to the new Hufflepuff Seeker."

The others clapped and Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel whoo'd.

"And I'm Gryffindor's new Chaser." Merida said as she stepped ahead of everyone else, pointing her thumb at herself.

They all laughed, clapped, and Jack gave her a quick whoo.

Hiccup smiled at Astrid. "And Astrid is Sytherin's new Beater."

They clapped and whoo'd.

"Yeah", Astrid said with a smile, "but there's one snag."

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked.

Astrid sighed. "Slytherin also has a new Seeker."

"Who?" Anna asked.

Hans, Chowder, and Alvin stood in front of the nine.

"Me." Hans grinned and then looked at Jack. "And last I checked – Slytherin and Hufflepuff play each other next."

Jack was about to say something, but Kristoff and Flynn stood in front of him.

Hans glared at Kristoff, pfft'd, and then looked at Flynn. "The both of you are just filthy Mudbloods."

"That's it!" Jack pushed by Kristoff and Flynn and pointed his wand at Hans. "Eat Slugs!" He casted the curse, but it backfired and sent him to the ground; causing Hans and his lackeys to laugh.

"Jack!" His friends yelled and rushed to his side.

Jack sat up, looking queasy.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

Jack got on his hands and knees and looked at the ground.

Anna shook her head. "Say something."

Jack threw up a slug.

Elsa rubbed Jack's back. "Oh, Jack."

"Whoa!" Dash yelled, standing in front of Jack, and took a picture. "Do that again." He knelt down in front of Jack.

"Leave them alone, Dash!" Violet appeared and pulled Dash away.

"Aw but, Violet!" Dash protested.

Elsa and Rapunzel helped Jack to his feet.

"We need to get him to Gobber's." Flynn stated; and then Jack threw up another slug. "He'll know exactly what to do."

Those four then went off to Gobber's, and on their way – Flynn and Elsa both bumped their shoulder(s) against Hans.

After sometime being in Gobber's house; Gobber came up with a bucket.

"This calls for some special equipment." Gobber said, handed the bucket to Jack, and sat down. "All we can do is wait for it to stop."

Jack threw up a slug into the bucket.

The other three jumped, but Elsa continued to rub Jack's back.

"Better out than in, my friend always says." Gobber stated.

Jack's bottom lip quivered as he said: "Smart friend." He let out another slug.

Gobber barely chuckled. "Who was Jack trying to curse anyway?"

"Hans." Flynn said. "He called me and Kristoff…Mud-" he then gestured outward with his hand.

Gobber was shocked by what Flynn told him. "He did not!"

"He thinks he's better than people, just because he has 'pure-blood'." Rapunzel said with a sniffle and wiped away a tear.

"Aw." Gobber looked at Rapunzel sadly. "Come here, Rapunzel." He held out his arms; and she sat on his left knee, being his good leg, wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest. Gobber looked pointedly at the other three. "I don't want any of you letting Hans' words put you down – especially you Flynn…and Kristoff of course. Okay?"

"Okay." The three nodded; and Jack let out another slug.

"Okay?" Gobber asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel sniffled again and nodded her head.

Later that night, Hiccup was serving detention with Professor Rupert.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup." Rupert said. "Can you think of a better detention than helping me answer my fan mail?" He asked as he scribbled his signature on a picture of himself.

Hiccup looked at Rupert incredulously. "Not really…"

Rupert turned to Hiccup with a small smile. "Fame is a fickle thing, Hiccup. As you should probably know: celebrity is as celebrity does."

Hiccup chuckled. "I actually don't know much about that, sir."

"Really now?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Odd."

After detention, Hiccup started to walk back to his room. Hiccup yawned and then bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Hiccup said and then saw that he had bumped into Astrid. "Astrid?"

Astrid looked at Hiccup as if she had committed a crime.

"Whoa; are you okay?" Hiccup put his hand on Astrid's shoulder. "What're you doing?"

Astrid opened her mouth to say something… "I –", she brushed some hair behind her ear, "I was looking for you." She barely smiled at him.

Hiccup faced the floor with his eyes strained shut and then looked at Astrid, baffled. "What?"

Astrid went to say something again –

"You guys!" Rapunzel came up behind Astrid.

"Hey…" The other two barely said.

Rapunzel was about to say something, but Astrid's eyes widened, and she ran off.

"Excuse me!" Astrid said as she ran.

"Astrid, wait!" Hiccup yelled and followed her; with Rapunzel running behind him.

Astrid soon made it to a hall that had a wet floor; she stopped running, and followed what seemed to be a trail of water. She heard the other two behind her and walked a bit faster, but once they caught up to her – she stopped…seeing a line of spiders crawl out a window. "Weird."

Hiccup shrugged. "Never seen that before."

They looked back at the water and saw something red in the reflection.

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked.

They then looked up at the wall in front of them.

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened'." Astrid read. "'Enemies of the Heir, beware'."

Hiccup gulped. "That's all written in blood."

Rapunzel turned, gasped, and covered her mouth.

Hiccup walked towards what Rapunzel gasped at. "It's Mildew's cat – Mr. Fungus."

Many other students came from different sides, entering the hallway.

Dash pulled out his camera, but Violet pushed the camera down.

"'Enemies of the Heir, beware'." Hans read and then looked at Rapunzel and Astrid. "Your Mudblood friends will be next."

"What's going on!?" Mildew made his way to Hiccup. "Haddock?" He quirked an eyebrow. "What are…?" He looked up at his cat in horror. "Mr. Fungus?" He glared at Hiccup angrily. "You killed my cat."

"N-no – I…I di-"

"I'll kill ya." Mildew threatened and grabbed Hiccup's shoulder. "I'll kill ya!"

"Root!" North yelled at Mildew, using the man's last name.

The students made way for North, Elinor, and Munds.

"Root, I…" North stopped once he saw the scene before him. "Everyone, to your dormitories immediately."

Everyone started to leave.

"Except", Elinor said loudly; causing everyone to turn to her, "you three." She gestured at Hiccup, Astrid, and Rapunzel.

The three just stood as all the other students left.

Rupert walked up to Mr. Fungus, shaking his head.

North then said: "He's not dead, Root. He is just Petrified."

"Knew it!" Rupert yelled and looked at the others. "It's a shame I wasn't here. I know the countercurse that could've spared him."

North awkwardly nodded to Rupert. "…how Mr. Fungus has been Petrified, I do not know."

"Ask the boy." Mildew said. "He's the one that did it. Can't ya see what he's written on the wall?"

"That's not true." Hiccup said to North. "I never touched Mr. Fungus."

Mildew spat: "Lies."

"If I may, Headmaster." Munds said to North and gave the three a sympathetic look. "Perhaps Haddock and his friends were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The three looked astounded…and then pinched themselves to see if they were asleep – nope, they're definitely awake.

"However…" Munds began; that sounded more like him, "it is quite suspicious." He walked towards the three. "I do not recall seeing Haddock for dinner." He stared down at Hiccup.

"That would be my fault." Rupert said. "I had Mr. Haddock in my room for detention for more than four hours by mistake."

"Good, Lord." Elinor said.

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's left arm. "That's why I went looking for him, Professor Munds."

"And you?" Munds asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel cleared her throat. "I was with Astrid…looking for Hiccup."

"And from there?" Munds asked.

"I was going to give Jack pointers on being a Seeker." Hiccup replied.

Munds raised his finger to ask another question –

"Innocent until proven guilty, Aster." North said.

Munds turned to North and nodded in agreement.

"My cat has been Petrified!" Mildew yelled. "I want punishment!" He stomped his foot down.

North sighed. "We can cure him, Root. Last I checked, Madam Wiggins has a healthy growth of Mandrake."

Wiggins smiled and nodded at Mildew. "I can make a potion, once they have matured."

"And in the meantime", North started, "I recommend caution…to all of you."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Hiccup stood with Astrid outside of the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"What were you doing, walking about?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid smiled. "Like I said: looking for you."

Hiccup looked down and shook his head. "But if you were -"

Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "Goodnight, Hiccup." She went into the common room quickly.

Hiccup rubbed his cheek. "Goodnight – Astrid…"


	5. Chapter 5

Rapunzel, Flynn, Jack, and Kristoff were sitting in Elinor's class.

"Today, students", Elinor announced, "…we will be transforming animals into water goblets – as such." She tapped a bird three times as she counted out loud and then casted: Vera Verto; and the bird turned into a water goblet.

Most of the kids either lightly laughed at the sight or said 'whoa'.

"Your turn." Elinor said to the class and then walked up to Flynn and Jack. "Go ahead, Flynn. One, two, three…Vera Verto."

Flynn looked at Mr. Scabbers, cleared his throat, and tapped the rat three times. "Vera Verto." Mr. Scabbers transformed into a cup, but still had its fur and tail.

The class laughed at Flynn.

Elinor looked surprised. "Huh – I would've expected that from your brother's wand." She then looked at Jack. "Get that wand repaired."

"Yes, ma'am." Jack nodded.

Rapunzel raised her hand.

"Rapunzel?" Elinor looked to her.

"I was wondering…if you could tell us about – The Chamber of Secrets." Rapunzel lowered her head in fear.

Elinor looked to the class, wondering if she should tell them; and they were all looking back at her, waiting.

Elinor sighed in defeat. "Will do…as you all know: Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago. Founded by the four greatest witches and wizards of that age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin – three of which harmoniously coexisted. One did not."

"Wonder who that was." Kristoff said sarcastically.

Elinor nodded to Kristoff. "Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more selective about which students should have been allowed in Hogwarts. He believed only magical families and their offspring, be taught magic; in other words: 'pure-bloods'. Unable to sway the others – he left." Elinor cleared her throat. "According to legend: Slytherin built a chamber within this castle; known as The Chamber of Secrets. Before he departed, he sealed it…until his true heir returns here. That heir will be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within…purging the school of those who – in Slytherin's view – are unworthy to study magic."

Rapunzel then stated, with a fingernail against her bottom teeth. "Muggle-borns."

Elinor gestured to Rapunzel, showing that she was right. "Of course the school has been searched many of times – but no chamber has been found." She walked towards her desk.

"What are the horrors in the Chamber?" Rapunzel asked once more.

Elinor turned back to the class. "It is supposed to house something, that only the heir of Slytherin can control…a great – and powerful monster."

When class was over and the four were walking about the halls, Kristoff asked…

"Do you think it's true? Do you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" He didn't know if he meant to be sarcastic or sincere with his question.

"Oh yeah." Rapunzel said. "Aunt Elinor, Uncle North, and all the other professors seem worried."

Flynn gulped. "But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets and it really has been opened – then that means…"

Jack said: "The heir of Slytherin has returned."

"I'm going to die." Flynn finished what he was going to say.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "But who is the heir?"

"Hmm." Jack sarcastically hummed. "Who at the school thinks all Muggle-borns should die?"

Right then – Hans and his lackeys past by.

Rapunzel stared at the redhead walking ahead. "If you're talking about Hans-"

"Well of course I'm talking about Hans!" Jack snapped at Rapunzel and quickly calmed. "I mean, you heard him. He told you, Hiccup, and Astrid that Flynn and Kristoff are going to die."

"I know." Rapunzel said. "But Hans, the heir of Slytherin?" She rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Jack could be right though!" Flynn's voice cracked at the end…puberty.

Jack was taken aback by Flynn's voice, but… "Yeah, just look at Hans' family. All of them have been in Slytherin…since, probably, the school was first opened."

Kristoff grinned. "Maybe we can trick Alvin and Chowder into telling us."

Rapunzel pfft'd. "Even those two aren't that dumb…but maybe Elsa has something up her sleeve."

Later, the four of them were in the library with Elsa and Anna.

Elsa read from a book in her hands. "The Polyjuice Potion; 'properly brewed…the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to temporarily transform into another'." Elsa looked up at everyone. "Wanting something like that?"

Jack rubbed his hands together, grinning wildly. "Oh yeah."

"That stuff could transform one of us into Alvin or Chowder?" Kristoff asked.

"Duh." Anna said; and Elsa bumped her arm.

"Awesome." Rapunzel smiled. "Hans will tell us everything."

"Exactly." Elsa smiled. "But this potion is tricky…I've never seen anything like it. I don't even know if a girl can properly transform into a boy with this."

Flynn rubbed his chin. "So, only two guys and possibly one girl for this mission, huh?"

Elsa nodded. "Also – brewing this", she exhaled sharply, "will take me a month."

Flynn's eyes widened and he fell into the chair behind him.

"A month?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel shook her head. "If Hans truly is the heir of Slytherin, he could attack at least half of the Muggle-borns in the school by that time."

Elsa closed the book and lowered her head. "I know." She then looked back up at them. "But it's the only plan we have."

Jack nodded. "I'm game. I volunteer to transform."

"Yeah me too." Kristoff stood next to Jack.

Anna jumped in front/between them. "Me as well!"

Flynn looked at the three. "Oh." He ridiculously smiled. "Haha." He then gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm dead."

Then!

Jack was hovering on his broom in the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, he watched Slytherin get another point, and he slapped the tip of his broom.

"Another point for Slytherin!" Tiana announced. "They lead Hufflepuff 90 to 30!"

Jack moved to the side a bit and Hans came to his side, some feet away.

"All right there, Scarhead?" Hans grinned.

Jack sighed. "It's Scarface!"

Hans quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you helping?"

"I'm no-" Jack stopped himself and rolled his eyes. "Oh, never mind."

A Bludger flew towards Jack's head; but he ducked under it in time.

Pips came up to Jack. "Watch yourself, Jack!"

The Bludger turned around and came back; ready to go through Pips to get to Jack.

"Look out, Slater!" Jack yelled; but the Bludger went through the front of Pips' broom and back to Jack! Jack ducked under the Bludger again, turned to see it stop, flew away; and the Bludger followed. Jack flew about the field trying to get away from the Bludger.

Gobber watched the scene through binoculars. "Jack's got a rogue Bludger chasing him! That's been tampered with I tell ya!"

Flynn pointed his wand outward. "I'll stop it."

"No!" Rapunzel pulled down Flynn's arm. "You could hit Jack."

Jack flew around one of the stands and the Bludger went through it. "Wish I was a Beater again." Jack flew in front of the stands and the Bludger went through them. "A Beater…Astrid!"

Astrid looked over at Jack and gasped.

"Can I get some help over here!?" Jack asked. He looked back in front of him, he was coming head first to a stand, but he quickly pushed down, and went around the stand.

Astrid flew in front of Jack and reared her swinging arm back. "Duck!"

Jack did as he was told; and Astrid hit the Bludger out of the field!

Jack turned and hovered next to Astrid. "Thanks, Astrid."

"No problem." Astrid smiled and punched Jack's arm.

Hans came up again. "Get back to your post, Hofferson!"

Astrid rolled her eyes and scoffed; but Jack saw the Snitch flying next to Hans' head.

Astrid gasped. "Get down!" She grabbed Jack's broom and pushed him away from the Bludger.

Hans ducked under the Bludger; and Jack flew towards the Snitch. Hans turned to see Jack going for the Snitch and flew after him. Once Hans caught up, he rammed into Jack, pushing him away.

Jack maneuvered behind Hans; Hans went under the field and Jack followed, with the Bludger right behind.

As they were dodging beam after beam, the Bludger was going through almost everything it encountered.

"You'll never catch up to me, Frost!" Hans yelled back at Jack.

Some seconds later – Jack passed Hans. Hans soon caught up and elbowed Jack.

At a platform, connecting the field to the stands, Dash was ready to snap a picture.

Dash took a picture of the two Seekers as they flew past him, when he put his camera down, he saw the Bludger! "Ah!" Dash ducked at the very last second. "Whoa…" Dash looked at himself. "I am the fastest!"

Jack and Hans went back below the field; the Bludger ricocheted through them – not hitting them at all – got in front of them, and accidentally went out of the stadium again. After a few seconds, the Bludger came back in front of them, they quickly dodged it…but the tip of Hans' broom hit a beam, and it launched him into the air. Hans hit the Quidditch field, tumbled violently, bounced, and did a full leg split on the ground. Hans gasped and laid back on the ground in serious pain.

Alistair rolled his eyes at his son.

Jack continued to fly away from the Bludger and chase the Snitch. He reached out for the Snitch, but the Bludger came around and hit Jack's right arm! Jack let out a quick yelp of pain, wrapped his arm around his stomach, and continued to chase the Snitch. Then, he reached for the Snitch with his left hand, balancing himself with his legs, caught the Snitch, lost balance, turned upside down, hit the ground, came off his broom, and slid on the sand where the goals were.

The other seven and Gobber rushed from the stands.

Astrid saw Jack catch the Snitch, she was about fly to him, but saw the Bludger again. "I don't think so." Astrid followed the Bludger with her wand. "Finite Incantatem!" The blast flew a few feet towards/in front of Jack and destroyed the Bludger.

Jack held up the Snitch as everyone ran to him.

"Jack has caught the Snitch!" Tiana announced. "Hufflepuff wins!"

When everyone made it to Jack, he looked to Astrid.

Jack smiled at Astrid. "You're my favorite."

"Favorite what?" Astrid smiled.

Jack laid his head back. "Everything."

Astrid rolled her eyes and shook her head at Jack's reply.

"Is your arm okay?" Elsa asked, kneeling next to Jack.

"No." Jack shook his head. "I think it's broken." He sat up; and Elsa held him up.

Rupert got on his knees next to Jack. "Don't worry, Jack. I'll fix your arm!"

"No." Jack eyes widened looking at Rupert. "Anyone but you."

Rupert exhaled a: 'ha'. "This boy doesn't know what he's saying." He grabbed Jack's arm gently. "Now, this won't hurt at all." He pulled back Jack's sleeve, pulled out his wand, and pointed it to Jack's arm. "Brackium Emendo!" A white light came from the wand; and Rupert picked up Jack's arm.

Jack's arm was…moving on its own! Jack screamed in his head as he watched his arm move about in a sluggish way.

"I can hear his arm move." Flynn covered his mouth in disgust.

Rupert chuckled. "That sometimes can happen…but the point is", he folded Jack's arm back, "you can no longer feel pain and the bones are clearly not broken."

Flynn started heaving.

"Broken!?" Gobber barked. "There are no bones in that arm!"

Jack's hand whipped back to where it was; and Flynn puked.

Rupert shrugged. "It's more flexible though." He lightly chuckled.

In the Hospital Wing: Hans is groaning in pain, lying on a hospital bed.

The nurse walked in (imagine the Queen from Shrek 2) and looked at Hans, clearly annoyed. "Oh, please, Mr. Krei. You can leave!" She came up to the nine. "Move, please." She went past the standing eight and went to Jack's bed. "He should have been sent straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat", she set down a bottle that looked like a skeleton, "but growing them back…" She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You can though, right?" Elsa asked.

"Certainly." The nurse poured the liquid from the bottle into a small glass. "But it will be painful. You are in for a rough night, Frost." She handed Jack the glass. "Re-growing bones is something else."

When the liquid hit Jack's tongue he quickly spat it out; and those in front of him had to jump out of the way.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?!"

Jack groaned and wiped off his mouth.

That night, Rapunzel woke up for some reason.

Rapunzel was laying on her right; she turned to her left, and saw Lorax. Rapunzel yelped and sat up quickly.

Lorax shushed Rapunzel. "Please, Ms. Krona. Do not wake your roommates."

"Lorax?" Rapunzel rubbed her eyes.

"You should have listened to me, when I told you to stay home." Lorax practically scolded. "Your friends should have went back home when they missed the train."

Rapunzel furrowed her brows. "You sealed the barrier?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lorax nodded.

Rapunzel leaned forward. "You nearly got them expelled."

"At least they would have been away from here." Lorax jumped onto the foot of Rapunzel's bed. "You nine must go home. Lorax thought his Bludger would be enough-"

"Your Bludger? You made that thing chase Jack today?"

Lorax nodded. "I felt very bad about it – Lorax ironed my hands." Lorax showed off his wrapped fingers.

Rapunzel glared at Lorax. "You better clear off before Jack's bones heal, or else he'll strangle you."

Lorax jumped off of Rapunzel's bed and stood at her right. "I'm used to death threats, ma'am. Lorax gets them five times a day back home."

"Do you think you can tell me why you tried to kill Jack?"

"I would never try to kill any of you, ma'am. Never…Lorax remembers how it was before The Necro Nine triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house-elves were treated like vermin. Of course, I am still treated like vermin." Lorax wiped a tear away. "Before I go – I must tell you: …horrible things are about to happen here at Hogwarts. You all must not stay here, now that history is repeating itself."

"Repeat itself? This has happened before?"

"I should not have said that."

"When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"Lorax cannot say…I only want you all to be safe."

"No, Lorax." Rapunzel shook her head. "Tell me…who is it?"

Lorax snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Rapunzel sighed and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Rapunzel walked into the hospital wing, and saw Dash lying on a bed, clearly petrified.

"Dash?" Rapunzel walked up to the small boy.

"He's petrified." Jack said from his bed.

Rapunzel turned to Jack. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Uncle North and Aunt Elinor brought him in last night…he had his camera and they thought there may have been a picture of his attacker, but there was nothing but dust inside the camera."

"What does that mean?"

"As Uncle North put it: 'It means…Hogwarts is no longer safe – and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again'."


	6. Chapter 6

Rapunzel, Jack, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were in a girls bathroom, Jack's arm completely healed, and Elsa was brewing the Polyjuice Potion.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Elsa asked, looking at Jack and Rapunzel.

Jack shrugged. "That's what Uncle North said."

"Alistair Krei must've opened it when he was a student here." Kristoff assumed. "He must have taught Hans how to open it."

"Maybe." Anna sat down.

Elsa shook a glass jar. "We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure."

"So…" Jack trailed a bit. "Why are we doing this in the middle of the day in a girls bathroom? Won't we get caught?"

Rapunzel giggled. "No one ever comes in here."

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"Because of Aggrieved Aggie." Anna answered.

Kristoff furrowed his brows. "Who?"

Aggrieved Aggie then floated next to Kristoff (imagine Aggie from Paranorman).

"Aggrieved Aggie." Elsa said, more so to Aggie than answering Kristoff's question.

Kristoff shook his head. "Who's Aggrieved Aggie?"

"I'm Aggrieved Aggie!" The ghost yelled at Kristoff; causing him to jump. Aggie then floated up above the sinks in the middle of the bathroom. "I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would want to talk about poor, little, agitating, Aggrieved Aggie?" She started to cry, she screamed, and flew into the nearest toilet – causing it to blast out water.

Rapunzel shrugged and looked at Kristoff. "She's a bit sensitive."

Later, the nine were in a classroom with a long table in the middle of the room – they and all the other students were talking about.

Rupert came in, with girls quickly following him, and he walked up the stairs attached to the table...for some reason he had a cloak over one shoulder. "Gather around!" He yelled and all the students stood about the table. As he continued to walk, Rupert asked: "Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?" He stopped and smiled. "Excellent." He then turned. "Because of the dark weeks we have been having…Headmaster North has given me permission to start this – Dueling Club. To train you all if you ever need to defend yourselves! For which, I have done on many occasions. See my published works for full detail." He smiled and threw his cloak to a girl; who happily caught it. "Allow me to introduce my assistant: Professor Munds!" He motioned to the end of the table and Munds walked onto the table, at that moment, everyone realized it was a makeshift arena. "He has agreed to help with me with a demonstration. Now, don't worry…you'll still have your Potions master after today. Don't fear." He winked and then walked to the center of the table, pulled out his wand, and stared at Munds.

They put their wands in front of their faces, quickly removed them, bowed, and then walked to opposite ends of the table/arena. They turned and took their stances, pointing their wands at the other.

"One." Rupert began to count. "Two – three."

"Everte Statum!" Munds casted; and Rupert went flipping into the air.

Rupert landed hard on the table; all the boys laughed, except Flynn, and all the girls gasped. Rupert got up, groaning in pain. "Good one, professor." He started to walk to Munds. "It was pretty obvious what you wanted to do and if I had wanted to…I would've blocked that spell, but it would have been all too easy."

Munds rolled his eyes. "Then you should have blocked it…probably would have taught these students how to defend themselves against unfriendly spells."

"Excellent suggestion." Rupert turned. "How about a volunteering pair? Um…Frost and Haddock!"

"Jack Frost's wand creates devastation with the simplest spells." Munds said; causing Jack to stay in the crowd as Hiccup went onward. "He'll be putting his best friend into the Hospital Wing, after he himself just got out…maybe someone of my choosing?" Munds shrugged. "Hans! Get up here." Munds turned and walked to his end of the table as Hans got up himself.

Rupert walked to his end. "Good luck, Haddock." He said as he passed Hiccup.

"Thank you, sir." Hiccup genuinely said.

Hiccup and Hans met at the middle of the arena.

"Wands at the ready." Rupert said; and the boys copied what he and Munds did.

Hans grinned. "Scared?"

"Hmph." Hiccup smiled. "Watch your balls, Hans."

Hans scowled at Hiccup; they walked to their ends and took their positions.

"On the count of three", Rupert started, "cast only charms to disarm your opponent. One. Two-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" They both casted; red beams fired from their wands and collided.

All the students stepped back from the bright lights emanating from the collision.

Rupert and Munds looked at each other and Munds motioned to Rupert to make this stop.

"Go ahead and cancel your charms." Rupert told the two boys.

Hans and Hiccup glared at each other for a few seconds…and then stopped the collision, stumbling back a bit; and everyone else clapped for the two.

Munds chuckled. "Would you two like to continue?"

The boys answered by taking their positions again.

Hiccup casted: Rictusempra, and a spiraling white blast hit Hans in the chest; sending him spiraling in the air.

Hans landed on his rear, with his legs wide open. "Phew…"

Some students laughed at Hans.

"Looks like you took his advice." Munds sneered.

Hans quickly got back up and took position once more.

"I said to disarm only!" Rupert yelled.

"Serpensortia!" Hans summoned a king cobra from his wand.

The other students were shocked by the spell; and Hiccup stared at the creature slithering around.

"No worries, Haddock." Munds stepped past Hans. "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me, Professor Munds!" Rupert walked past Hiccup. "Alarte Ascendare!" The spell hit the snake, but all it did was send the snake into the air and back down to where it was before.

Astrid ran to where the snake was, opened her mouth to say –

"Crucio!" Hiccup casted the curse on the snake and the poor creature began to hiss and jerk about in pain. Hiccup walked up closer to the snake, his face showing confusion. "Crucio!" Hiccup casted again and the snake started to hiss louder and jerk about even more.

Rupert looked up to Munds horrified, who, was looking at the scene before him…equally as horrified.

Munds then pointed his wand at the poor snake. "Vipera…Evanesca." The spell visibly hit the snake and it disappeared into ashes.

Everyone stared at Hiccup…

Munds looked to Rupert. "Professor." He gestured his eyes to Hiccup.

"Right." Rupert nodded. "Hiccup", he put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "come with me, son."

The two left the silent room, little did Hiccup know, he was lucky that Rupert and Munds were the only adults there.

After some time, Gobber led Hiccup to North's office.

They went down a hall and walked up to a statue of a Sasquatch, in what seemed to be a nook in the wall, and stood in front of the statue.

"Sherbet Lemon." Gobber said and then tapped the statue with his wand; and the statue began to spiral, sending them upward on a spiral staircase.

Once in his office, Hiccup sat down in a chair in the middle of the room, and Gobber stood behind him.

"What did I do wrong?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber ruffled Hiccup's hair. "Just wait for the Headmaster, Hiccup."

Right then, North, Elinor, Rupert, Munds, Toothiana, and Professor Sandy all walked into the room.

North stood in front of Hiccup, Gobber stayed behind, Elinor was to North's left, Toothiana to his right, Munds next to her, Rupert next to Elinor, and Sandy next to Munds.

"Hiccup", North took a step towards the boy, "where did you learn that curse?"

Hiccup sat up straight. "I – Professor…Weselton. S-struck me with it last year."

North knelt down. "Why did you use it against the snake?"

"I thought it was a killing spell." Hiccup gulped.

North squinted his eyes. "Why would you use a killing spell?"

"I-I didn't know how else to get rid of the snake." Hiccup shrugged. "The spell Munds used…I – today was the first time I've ever heard of it."

North put a hand on Hiccup's knee. "If you thought it was a killing spell…then why did you think you lived from being struck by it yourself?"

"Well…Weselton didn't use it for very long. I thought it took time or concentration."

Rupert rubbed his chin. "Explains why he used it twice."

"…Am I expelled?" Hiccup asked.

North wore a half smile. "No."

"No?!" Toothiana practically yelled. "This boy should be expelled and sent to Azkaban! I will not let your", she wagged her finger between North and Elinor, "bias towards him decide his fate!"

Elinor stormed towards Toothiana, grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt, and pinned her against the wall with her wand at Toothiana's throat. "You listen here, you pink eyed freak! He may not be my nephew, but I call him my nephew because I love him, and I will kill anyone that tries to hurt him! I see him as my son and I love him as such! So, do NOT doubt that I will do EVERYTHING in my power to ensure his safety and happiness!"

Tears weld up in Toothiana's eyes and one cascaded down her cheek.

Elinor threw Toothiana to the ground. "Get up and wipe away those pathetic tears."

"Munds." North nodded to the man and then looked to the others.

Munds grabbed Toothiana by her arm and yanked her up, leading her out the room, along with Rupert and Sandy.

Elinor glared at the door. "She'll try to contact the Ministry of Magic."

"Munds has everything under control." North said to Elinor.

"The Ministry?" Hiccup quivered.

North nodded. "That curse is one of three unforgivable curses."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Azkaban…"

North nodded again and patted Hiccup's knee. "If I contact the Ministry, they will have you expelled before I can even lift a finger…unless I come up with another punishment that is well suited for this occasion."

"Suspension?" Hiccup asked.

North shook his head. "You did not know what you were doing Hiccup and", North started to whisper, "I do have a bias for you." He smiled widely; and Hiccup chuckled. North stood and proclaimed: "So! I shall give you detention for the rest of the year. You will serve detention between classes, meals, and Quidditch games and practices."

Hiccup slumped. "So, no free time…"

"Starting tomorrow." North said; and Hiccup gave him a wide smile.

"Thanks, Uncle North." Hiccup hugged the large man. "You too, Aunt Elinor." Hiccup went and hugged her as well.

"You're very welcome, dear." Elinor hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

The next day, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Astrid were in study hall – listening to everyone whisper about Hiccup at the other table.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, stood, and told the other two she was done and leaving. On her way to the Hufflepuff Common Room, Rapunzel came to a hallway that had water on the floor. She looked up and saw Nearly Headless Crane with his head teetering and steam coming from the opening, and then she saw Fishlegs lying on the floor, petrified. "Fishlegs!" Rapunzel ran to the boy and knelt down next to him.

"So, it was you."

Rapunzel turned around and saw Mildew standing at the end of the hall. "What?" She asked.

"I've got you for this one, Krona." Mildew threatened. "Mark my words…" He smiled and walked off.

"No!" Rapunzel yelled. "I didn't-!" She stopped, exhaled sharply through her nose, turned back to Fishlegs, and…saw another line of spiders going out a window.

Mildew came back with Toothiana, who sighed when she saw Rapunzel.

Rapunzel turned to Toothiana. "I-"

"Save it, Ms. Krona." Toothiana said. "I have to take you to North – though…I doubt it'll do any good."

When Rapunzel opened the door to North's office, she asked for him, but got no answer. She went inside, walked to North's desk, and saw the Sorting Hat.

"Something the matter, dear?" The hat asked.

Rapunzel smiled. "No, sir."

The hat nodded with a smile.

Rapunzel turned and saw an old red bird, she walked up to it; and it seemed to chirp happily when it saw Rapunzel, causing Rapunzel to smile.

The bird spread its wings, looked up, and caught aflame.

Rapunzel gasped and stumbled back, watching the birds ashes fall into a bowl below its perch. Rapunzel covered her mouth as a sob tried to come out.

"Rapunzel?" North stood at the other floor of his office.

"Uncle!" Rapunzel began to breathe fast. "Your bird…I didn't know what to do. He just caught fire."

"About time." North nodded; and Rapunzel's jaw dropped. "He has been looking awful these past few days. I apologize that you had to see him on a burning day."

"Burning day?" Rapunzel asked as North came down the stairs.

"Phil is a Phoenix, Rapunzel." North said. "They burst into flame when it is time for them to die…and then they are", he turned to the bowl under the perch, "…reborn from the ashes." He pointed at said ashes; and a baby bird poked its head out of the ashes, trying to open its eyes fully and chirping happily. "Aww." North smiled. "Fascinating creatures. They can carry terribly heavy loads and their tears – have healing powers." North smiled at Rapunzel; and she smiled widely, wiping away a tear.

Then, Gobber busted through the door!

"North!" Gobber walked up to the two. "You know Rapunzel wouldn't do such a thing! Just like Hiccup, she is completely innocent. I see them all as my children just like Elinor and I too will-"

"Gobberrrr!" North put his hand up to stop Gobber's ranting. "Calm down." He put his hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "I know Rapunzel did not attack anyone."

"Well of course you do." Gobber was about to say something, but stopped. "Ahh. Haha, right. I'll just wait outside." He smiled and walked out.

"Of course." North whispered and nodded.

Rapunzel turned back to North. "How much faith in us do you have?"

North chuckled. "My faith in you nine is limited by my faith in your raising, and in your parents." North winked. "Which has no limits."

Rapunzel smiled and hugged North. "I love you, Uncle North."

North hugged back. "And I you, Rapunzel." He patted her head. "Now go on." He patted her back; and she went off.

"Don't let your love blind you, North." The Sorting Hat said. "Unlike you – I actually know what their centers are."


	7. Chapter 7

Rapunzel, Jack, and Kristoff were sitting at a table in the Great Hall and Elsa sat down in front of them.

"Change of plans." Elsa said. "Anna won't be going on the Polyjuice mission."

Jack and Kristoff were taken aback.

Rapunzel shrugged. "Why?"

Elsa turned to Rapunzel. "Because she forgot that she was going to go home this year for Christmas."

"Oh." The other three nodded.

Rapunzel gasped with a big smile. "That means I get to go!"

"Nope." Elsa casually said.

Rapunzel furrowed her brows. "What do you mean: 'no'?"

Elsa smirked. " **I** am the one who has been making the potion and therefore **I** should be the one to go on this mission."

Rapunzel crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine." She grumbled.

"Everything is finished and all we need is something from the ones that we're changing into." Elsa stated; and Jack and Kristoff nodded. "But we need to make sure that Alvin and Chowder don't catch us talking to Hans."

Jack put his hand up. "Hold on. Why do you need to change into someone? You're already in Slytherin."

Elsa's face deadpanned. "Do you really think Hans will talk to me?"

Jack motioned his hand to Elsa and nodded.

"Okay." Kristoff said. "So, how are we gonna keep Chowder and Alvin away from catching us?"

"I've got it all worked out." Elsa smiled and reached into a bag and pulled out two small cupcakes. "I filled these with a Sleeping Draught." She sat them on the table. "When Alvin and Chowder are asleep, hide them in a broomstick cupboard, take some of their hairs, and put on their uniforms."

Jack and Kristoff blinked incredulously.

Jack shook his head quickly. "Whose hair are you ripping out?"

"Already got mine." Elsa pulled out a glass tube of hair. "Amelia Smollet…got this off of her robes. Now, if you'll excuse me – I have to go finish the Polyjuice Potion." She then pushed the cupcakes closer to Jack and Kristoff. "Make sure Alvin and Chowder find these."

In one of the halls leading to Slytherin's Common Room, Jack and Kristoff came around from their hiding spot – a statue – Jack pulled out his wand, looked to the cupcakes, cleared his throat, and –

"Uh, Jack." Kristoff put his hand atop of Jack's wand. "Maybe, I should do this."

Jack looked at the tape around his wand. "Right." He nodded and stood behind Kristoff.

Kristoff casted Wingardium Leviosa on the cupcakes and they floated in midair.

Jack shook his head. "That spell still makes me think about last year."

Kristoff popped Jack's arm; they heard a door open and close, and then hid behind the statue.

Alvin and Chowder came into the hall eating cookies, saw the cupcakes, went to them, took them out of the air, practically inhaled them, looked at each other with eyes wide in fear, and fell over unconscious.

Jack shook his head. "As Rapunzel would say: 'idiots'."

Kristoff chuckled; and they went to the fallen idiots.

That night, Elsa, Jack, and Kristoff were back in the abandoned girls bathroom.

As Elsa poured the Polyjuice Potion into the last glass, she said: "We'll have one hour before we change back to ourselves." She handed Jack and Kristoff their glasses and grabbed hers. "Add the hairs."

All three of them did so at the same time.

Kristoff gagged. "Alvin's hair is so greasy."

Elsa feigned a smile. "Cheers."

They clanked their glasses together, they all took one big sip, and immediately regretted it.

Kristoff gagged again. "I'm going to be sick." He dropped his glass, it shattering on the floor, and he quickly ran to a stall.

Elsa put her hand over her mouth. "Same here." She dropped her glass and ran for a stall.

Jack took a small sip, groaned, dropped his glass, and stood over a sink…ready to heave. He looked up at the mirror in front of him and watched his face bubble up as if it were going to explode, but it quickly turned into Chowder's face and Jack's brown hair turned into Chowder's blonde hair. He turned and saw Kristoff as Alvin.

"Jack?" Kristoff looked at the Chowder copy.

"Kristoff." Jack's eyes widened.

"Good grief." Kristoff looked at Jack up and down.

"We still sound like ourselves." Jack pointed out. "Try to sound more like Alvin."

Kristoff looked to the ground and squeakily said: "good grief."

Jack snickered. "That's good enough I guess."

"You give it a try!" Kristoff swung his hands at Jack.

Jack smiled and perfectly copied Chowder, yelling: "I looked back!" He laughed at himself.

Kristoff laughed. "What!?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know."

They calmed down and then looked around.

Jack looked at Kristoff. "Where's Elsa?"

"I-I don't think I'm going." Elsa said from her stall. "You go on without me."

Kristoff sarcastically smirked at Elsa's stall. "So, after making Rapunzel not go with us…you're just not going to go at all?"

"Just go!" She demanded. "You're wasting time."

The boys shrugged to each other and ran off. They were going down a flight of stairs, growing closer to the Slytherin Common Room, when Hans showed up in front of them at the end of the stairs.

"Where have you two been?" Hans asked and moved so they could step into the hall. "Pigging out at the Great Hall this whole time?"

They shrugged in response.

Hans rolled his eyes and walked away. "Come on!"

Once in the Slytherin Common Room, Hans plopped down on a sofa.

Hans looked at the two before him, who were still standing. "Well, sit down."

They sat down on the sofa across from Hans.

"You know", Hans started, "I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't made a report about these attacks here at the school. I guess, North is trying to keep it all a secret. Father has said that North is worst thing to happen to this school."

"You're wrong!" Jack yelled.

Hans quickly stood up. "Excuse me? You think there's someone worse than him?"

Jack looked down and then looked back at Hans. "The Necro Nine?"

Hans smiled. "Good one, Chowder. You're completely right. I can't believe that moron Hiccup actually used a forbidden spell at this school. North must be keeping that away from the Ministry just like he is these attacks."

"Do you know who's behind all these attacks?" Kristoff asked.

Hans walked away to a table. "I told you yesterday that I didn't, Alvin. How many times do I have to tell you?" He sat on the table, picked up a small Christmas present, shook it against his ear, and looked at Kristoff. "Is this yours?"

Kristoff shook his head; and Hans pocketed the small gift.

"But my father did tell me something." Hans started. "It's been 50 years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't say who opened it…he just told me that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber was opened – a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time until another one is killed this time. Between us…I hope it's Kristoff and that Flynn." He grinned evilly.

Jack stood up out of anger and Kristoff quickly held him back.

Hans was surprised. "What's wrong with you, Chowder!?"

"He's got stomachaches." Kristoff answered.

"Yeah…" Jack said and turned to Kristoff.

"Calm down." Kristoff whispered to Jack and then his eyes widened. "Your hair…it's changing back."

Jack's eyes widened. "Your eyes are changing too." He then covered the front of his hair and they started to leave.

Hans noticed them leaving. "Where are you two going!?"

Jack and Kristoff came back into the abandoned bathroom.

"That was too close." Kristoff said.

They walked up to Elsa's stall.

"Elsa, come on out." Jack said. "We've got quite a bit to tell you."

"Go away." Elsa told them.

Aggie came up to them giggling. "Wait till you see her. It's awful." She started giggling again and floated behind the boys.

"Elsa?" Jack asked and started to open the stall door. "You okay?"

The stall door opened and Kristoff and Jack's jaws dropped.

"I forgot to mention that the Polyjuice Potion is only meant for human transformations." Elsa stated. "I accidentally grabbed cat hair." Elsa turned to them. "Look at my face." (Imagine Captain Amelia Smollet from Treasure Planet)

Kristoff smiled. "Look at your ears."

Aggie giggled nonstop.

Days later, Rapunzel, Jack, and Kristoff were walking around the stairs.

Jack turned to Rapunzel. "Have you talked to Elsa recently?"

"She should be out of the hospital in a few days", Rapunzel answered, "…once she stops coughing up fur balls."

Kristoff and Jack lightly chuckled at Rapunzel.

They went up a few steps of stairs and stopped when they saw water on the floor.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "I sure do hope this doesn't mean what I think it does."

They ran, following the trail of water – straight to the hall leading into Aggie's bathroom.

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Looks like Aggrieved Aggie has flooded the bathroom."

When they made it into the bathroom, they saw the sinks overflowing with water, they turned to the stalls, saw the same thing with the toilets, and saw Aggie floating in front of the window near the ceiling.

Aggie turned to them. "Here to throw something at me?"

Rapunzel put on a gentle smile. "Why would we throw stuff at you?"

"I don't know." Aggie shrugged. "Here I am, minding my own business and someone decides to throw a book at me." She sniffled.

"But", Kristoff started, "it can't hurt you. It'll just go right through you."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose; and Aggie swooped down in front of Kristoff.

"Sure!" She yelled at Kristoff. "Let's throw books at Aggie, because she can't feel it! 10 points if it goes through her stomach!" She punched her arm through Kristoff's stomach; and he jumped. "50 if it goes through her head!" She punched his head.

Rapunzel dropped her shoulders. "Who was doing that?"

"I don't know." Aggie floated in front of Rapunzel. "I didn't see them. I was at the U-bend thinking about death." She exhaled happily with a smile. "And then a book went through my head." She frowned and started to whine and cry as she floated away.

Rapunzel saw a little black book in front of a stall; she walked up to it, picked it up, and shook some water off.

Later, Rapunzel was sitting at her desk looking inside the book – diary was printed on the first page. She flipped through all the pages and they were all blank. She looked at the back of the book and saw a name: 'Dustin Charming Babcock'. She laid the book down, opened it up to the second page, took her pen, and wrote: 'My name is Rapunzel Krona.' She gasped when she saw the words fade into the book – and before she could look at the other page to see if the ink was there…another sentence was on the page. She read the sentence out loud: "'Hello Rapunzel Krona, my name is Dustin Babcock'."

The sentence faded into the page.

Then Rapunzel wrote down: 'Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'

"Yes." Rapunzel read the diary's words and exhaled a small laugh. She then wrote: 'Can you tell me anything about it?'

The diary showed her the answer: 'No'.

Rapunzel sighed and stared at the diary, putting her temple in her left palm. Then she saw the diary 'say': 'But I can show you. Allow me to take you back fifty years ago'.

The diary's pages flipped to a page and it had, at the top right corner, 'June 13th'.

Rapunzel held up the book; and it started to have a gold light break through its spine. The light went out over the pages. It consumed Rapunzel into itself and closed!


	8. Chapter 8

The gold light that previously consumed Rapunzel brought her into a hall that she only assumed to be one of the many halls of Hogwarts that she had yet encountered. She walked around a corner and saw a young man a bit older than her (imagine Prince Charming from Snow White) standing on a flight of stairs. She walked up to the young man: "Excuse me – can you tell me what's going on here?"

The young man seemed to ignore her as he looked up the flight of stairs in front of him.

"Are you Dustin Babcock?" Rapunzel asked and was only one step away from him. "Can you even hear me?" She then heard footsteps and looked behind her up to the stairs. She saw many people walking and standing about; while four men carried a stretcher that had a hand hanging off the edge…Rapunzel watched the scene as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Babcock!"

Rapunzel and Dustin turned around to see an old Asian man with a long white beard (imagine the Emperor of China from Mulan).

"Come here please." The man motioned for Dustin to come that way.

Dustin nodded. "Yes sir, Headmaster Morita."

Rapunzel gasped and stared at the Headmaster. "Pat Morita…am I in the past?" She asked herself, but continued to watch the scene before her.

"You shouldn't be wandering about at this time of night, Dustin." Morita advised.

Dustin nodded again. "I know – I just had to see if the rumors were true."

"I'm afraid they are. They are very much true."

"What about the school? I don't have a home to go to. They can't close Hogwarts truly; can they?"

"I know, Dustin. And yes – if the Ministry so chooses to close the school…it is out of my hands."

Dustin began to breathe heavily. "What if the person responsible was caught?"

Morita furrowed his brows. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No, sir."

Morita looked at Dustin up and down, and sighed. "Then you may go."

"Goodnight, sir." Dustin walked past Morita and Rapunzel followed.

After sometime of following Dustin, Dustin came up to a door in between two pillars in a hallway. Dustin pulled out his wand and opened the door to show a large teenager.

"Let's get you out of there." The large teen said.

Dustin pointed his wand at the teen. "Hello, Gobber."

Young Gobber turned quickly and closed a box.

Dustin walked up to Gobber. "I know you didn't mean for it to kill anyone, Gobber – but I'm going to turn you and the creature in."

"You can't." Gobber said pleadingly. "You don't understand."

"That dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least we can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is also dead."

"It wasn't him." Gobber said. "Grump hasn't killed anyone – ever!"

"Monsters don't make good pets. Now, stand aside."

"No!"

"I said: stand aside!"

"No!"

"Cistem Aperio!" Dustin's wand shot a white ball at the box.

The box came open and a large spider quickly crawled out of it and ran away.

Rapunzel yelped and jumped over the spider as it went by.

"Arania Exumai!" Dustin casted and another white blast was fired, but missed the spider.

"Grump!" Gobber yelled.

Rapunzel turned to see Gobber walking to the door.

"Grump!"

Dustin turned and pointed his wand at Gobber. "I can't let you leave, Gobber. They'll have your wand for this…and have you expelled."

Gobber dropped his head in defeat.

Rapunzel covered her mouth as she started to cry – and then she felt the light pulling her away. "Gobber!" She reached out to him, but the gold light sent her back into her chair in her room. "Oh no." Rapunzel ran off.

The next day, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Kristoff were all walking together about the school grounds.

"It was Gobber." Rapunzel said. "He opened the Chamber fifty years ago."

Elsa shook her head. "There's no way. It can't be Gobber!"

"This Dustin Babcock sounds like a snitch to me." Kristoff said.

The girls stopped and looked at Kristoff.

"The monster killed a girl, Kristoff." Rapunzel said. "What would we have done?"

Elsa shrugged. "Why don't we go ask Gobber about it?"

"That sounds like fun." Kristoff said sarcastically. "'Hey, Gobber. Have you set anything mad and hairy about the school recently?'"

They heard Gobber chuckle behind them.

"Are you talking about me?" Gobber asked with a goofy grin.

"NO." They all said.

Gobber looked at them suspiciously and they all averted their eyes from his gaze.

"Well, what's that?" Rapunzel asked, looking at a jug in Gobber's hand.

"Flesh-Eating Slug Repellant – for the Mandrakes. Now, according to Professor Wiggins the Mandrakes still have some growing up to do…but once their acne has cleared up – we can chop them up and stew them. Then we can get all those un-Petrified. In the meantime", he pointed to all of them, "you all need to look after yourselves and everyone else when they get back. Ya hear?"

They all nodded; Gobber smiled and walked off.

Jack ran up to the three.

"Rapunzel!" He yelled. "I don't know who did it, but your things are completely trashed."

They all ran up to Rapunzel's bed in the Hufflepuff dormitories and saw Rapunzel's things torn and everywhere.

Rapunzel started to go through her stuff, looking for the diary.

"It had to be a Hufflepuff." Elsa said. "No one else would know the password."

Kristoff shrugged. "Unless it wasn't a student."

Jack looked at Kristoff and Elsa. "Or someone that we have hung out with in the Common Room that was from a different class."

"Whoever it was", Elsa looked back to Rapunzel, "they were looking for something."

Rapunzel sighed. "And they found it – Dustin Babcock's diary is gone."

Days later after the Christmas break, Astrid and the Slytherin Quidditch team were heading for the field, but they were confronted by Elinor.

"Quidditch is cancelled today." Elinor stated.

Hans sighed out a laugh. "You can't cancel Quidditch."

"Hush, boy." Elinor scorned. "Now, all of you go back to your dormitories."

They were all leaving, but Elinor grabbed Astrid's shoulder.

"There's something the nine of you should see." Elinor told her.

As they were all walking to the Hospital Wing, Rapunzel asked Elinor where Merida was.

"I can't seem to find her." Elinor simply stated.

They made it to the doorway to the Hospital Wing; Elinor stopped and turned to them.

"There is no way I can prepare you for what you are about to see." She simply stated and led them to a bed that held a Petrified Anna, with Elsa sitting next to her crying.

Anna had her right hand out as if she was reaching for something.

"Anna." Kristoff whispered and slowly walked next to Elsa, who wrapped her arms around him.

Elinor then said: "She was found like this near the library." Elinor then grabbed a mirror on the nightstand next to Anna. "Along with this." She showed them the mirror. "Does this have any meaning to any of you?"

Jack shook his head. "No, ma'am." Jack then grasped Anna's right hand…

Once Elinor was gone; Rapunzel stood at the foot of Anna's bed.

"I thought the creature from the Chamber only attacked Muggle-borns." Rapunzel said.

Elsa wiped a tear away. "Who cares what it's supposed to go after." She swallowed loudly. "It just needs to be stopped." She turned back to Anna with more tears running down her face.

Later that day, in the Hufflepuff Common Room, Toothiana came inside holding a rolled up paper.

"May I have your attention?" Toothiana asked and all the students stopped talking and looked to her. "Thank you. Because of recent events – there are a new set of rules that will be immediately set into place." She opened up the paper. "'All students will return to their house Common Room every evening by six o'clock. Each student will be escorted by a teacher to each class room. No exceptions.'" She rolled the paper back up. "I will tell you this though: until the culprit behind these attacks is caught…the school will close." A tear went down her cheek and she walked out.

Rapunzel turned to Jack. "We have got to talk to Gobber. I don't believe it's him, but if he did set the monster loose last time, then he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets."

Jack shrugged. "That's a start…but we're not allowed to leave the Common Room except for classes."

Rapunzel grinned. "Then I guess me and your brother are going to Gobber's tonight with the Invisibility Cloak."

That night, Gobber heard a knock at his door.

Gobber pointed his left arm, being adorned with his crossbow, at his door. "Who's there?" He asked with a threatening voice. He then kicked open the door and saw no one. "Hello? Hello?!"

Rapunzel and Flynn quickly took of the cloak.

Gobber sighed and lowered his arm.

"What's that for?" Rapunzel asked.

Gobber shrugged. "Doesn't matter…come on in – I just made some tea."

Gobber was pouring a cup of tea and he accidently poured too much and the tea went out the cup.

Flynn then asked: "You okay?"

Gobber nodded. "I'm alright there, Flynn."

"Did you hear about Anna?" Rapunzel asked.

Gobber looked down. "Yeah." He sniffled. "Poor girl."

"We", Rapunzel paused… "we have to ask you something." She looked to Flynn; and he nodded at her to continue. "Do you know who has opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Gobber sighed and put up his hand ready to say something, but there was a knock at his door. "Under the cloak." He whispered to the preteens. "You know the drill: be quiet and hands to yourselves."

They ran to the other end of Gobber's home and hid in the cloak.

Gobber opened the door, again aiming his crossbow. He opened the door and saw North standing with a small fat man (imagine the Sultan from Aladdin). "Oh hello, North." Gobber greeted.

"Evening, Gobber." North said. "May we…?" He motioned to the short man.

"Of course." Gobber stood aside for them to come inside.

Flynn's jaw dropped when he saw the short man.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"That's the Minister of Magic." Flynn gulped. "Hamed Agrabah."

Hamed looked to Gobber. "Bad business, Gobber. Very bad indeed. I had to come. There have been three attacks on one Muggle-born and two others."

Rapunzel whispered to Flynn: "I didn't know Dash wasn't Muggle-born."

Flynn shushed her.

"The Ministry must act." Hamed said sternly.

"I would never!" Gobber practically yelled. "You know I would never do such a thing, North."

"Gobber has my complete confidence, Hamed." North stated.

Hamed sighed. "Nicholas…Gobber's record is against him. I must take him away."

"Take me?" Gobber asked. "Not to Azkaban!"

Flynn quickly put his hand over Rapunzel's mouth before she could gasp; and she patted his hand thankfully.

"We have no choice." Hamed said.

Then Gobber's door opened up to show: Alistair Krei.

"Already here it seems." Alistair said to Hamed. "Great." He came inside as Phil growled at him.

"I didn't invite you into my home." Gobber sneered. "Get out!"

"Please." Alistair said and stormed towards Rapunzel and Flynn. "I would love to not be inside your…" he stopped before the preteens hit the wall behind them, "you call this a home?" Alistair's nose flinched. "I called the school before and was told North was here." He turned to the other three men.

"Me?" North put his hand against his chest.

"Indeed." Alistair smiled. "The other governors and I have decided that it's time you stepped down."

Flynn and Rapunzel were really happy that Flynn covered her mouth.

Alistair held up a piece of paper. "This is an order of suspension." He went to hand it to North; but Hamed tried to take it first, but North stopped him. "You'll find all twelve signatures." He handed the paper to North and squinted his eyes at him. "We all felt as if you have lost your touch."

North inhaled sharply as he stared down Alistair.

"With all the attacks at the school, there will be no students left." Alistair said.

Gobber shook his head. "You can't take him away. If you take him away all the students will surely die. You mark my words!"

"You think so?" Alistair asked.

North patted Gobber's shoulder. "You need to learn how to stay calm. If my suspension is so desired by the governors…I will step down as wanted." He walked to Alistair. "However…you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts – to those who ask for it." He then smiled at Flynn and Rapunzel.

Flynn and Rapunzel looked at each other…and Flynn removed his hand from her mouth.

Alistair looked behind himself and saw nothing, and then he turned back to North. "Quite the sentiment." He gestured to the door. "Shall we?" He then walked off and opened the door for North.

North smiled, winked at the hidden preteens, and left.

"Hamed." Alistair nodded his head to the man; and Hamed just waved him off.

"Come on, Gobber." Hamed said, but Gobber didn't budge. "Well?"

"If, uh…" Gobber started. "If anyone was looking for anything – then all they'd have to do is follow the spiders." Gobber gently swung his body. "Yep…that would lead them. That's all I have to say." He then walked out his house with Hamed following him, completely bewildered. "Oh!" He said before Hamed closed the door. "Someone needs to feed Phil while I'm gone."

Hamed poked his head back into the house and looked at Phil, sleeping on a chair. "Stay a good boy." He closed the door.

Flynn and Rapunzel took the cloak off.

"Gobber's right." Flynn said. "With Uncle North gone – there'll be an attack a day."

Rapunzel nodded to a window. "Look."

Sure enough, there was another line of spiders going out the window.

"Let's follow them." Rapunzel said, grabbed a lantern, and opened the door. "Come on, Phil."

Phil got up and followed them outside…


	9. Chapter 9

Rapunzel and Flynn were outside Gobber's house, they went to the window they saw the spiders crawl to, and saw them heading to the Dark Forest.

Rapunzel shrugged. "Let's follow them."

"Into the Dark Forest!?" Flynn slumped.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah." She then walked off following the spiders.

"I knew it." Flynn shook his head. "I am going to die."

After sometime of following the spiders, trying not to step on them, Flynn and Rapunzel stopped when they heard a booming voice.

"Who is it?" The voice asked from a dip in front of some trees that went under them.

Flynn's mouth flew open and he began to squeak.

"Don't freak out!" Rapunzel whispered to him.

Flynn stopped, with his mouth still open, and looked at Rapunzel; she then closed his mouth for him.

"Gobber, is that you?" The voice asked as it rose from its home and revealed itself to be a giant spider.

Rapunzel gulped. "We're friends of Gobber's."

The spider stopped in front of them.

"And you." Rapunzel cowered a bit. "You're Grump, right?"

"Yes." Grump replied. "Gobber has never sent others here before."

Flynn cleared his throat. "He's in trouble."

"There have been attacks at the school." Rapunzel quickly said. "They think he's the culprit."

Flynn heard a spider go by some feet away and slightly jumped when he saw it go by.

Rapunzel continued: "They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets – like before."

"That's a lie!" Grump yelled. "Gobber never opened the Chamber."

Flynn lightly smiled. "So, you're not the monster?"

"No!" Grump yelled. "The monster was born in Hogwarts castle. I came to Gobber from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler.

Flynn saw more spiders crawl around.

"Punzel." Flynn squeaked.

Rapunzel shushed Flynn. "If you're not the monster – then what killed that girl 50 years ago?"

"We do not speak of it!" Grump yelled again. "An ancient creature that we spiders fear above all else."

Rapunzel shook her head, wanting to get her answers. "But have you seen the creature?"

"I never saw any part of the castle until some fool tried to kill me." Grump replied. "The girl though – she was discovered in a bathroom. After I was attacked, I waited to spot Gobber, and he sent me here."

Finally having enough of it all, Flynn tugged on Rapunzel's sleeve. "Rapunzel."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and glared at Flynn. "What?"

Flynn pointed up with a shaky hand.

Rapunzel looked up and saw many large spiders coming down towards her and Flynn. She gulped and looked back at Grump. "Thank you very much for all your help…we uh – we'll just be on our way." Her and Flynn started to back away.

"You're leaving?" Grump asked; and Flynn nodded in response. "I don't think so! By my command, my children do not harm Gobber. But I cannot deny them fresh meat…especially after it willingly walked into our home – goodbye, friends of Gobber."

All of Grump's children were surrounding Rapunzel, Flynn, and Phil.

Flynn turned to Rapunzel. "Can we freak out now?"

A spider landed behind them; Flynn pointed his wand at it…but Rapunzel smacked it away with her lantern – and then she did the same to the next spider that approached them!

Rapunzel dropped the lantern; Phil was barking madly – and Flynn and Rapunzel stood back-to-back, pointing their wands ahead at any spider.

"Got any spells in mind?" Flynn asked.

"Just one." Rapunzel said. "But it's not powerful enough for all of them."

"Where's Elsa and Hiccup when you need them?" Flynn whined.

They heard a revving sound and then saw Ruff and Tuff's car drive up to them, hitting many spiders, and scaring them all away. The car opened up its doors and the two, plus Phil, quickly got inside.

One spider hit the door next to Rapunzel, one on the top of the car, and the other landing on the hood.

"Drive!" Rapunzel yelled; and Flynn drove the car in reverse.

Once they got out of the spiders small home, they stopped.

"We're alive?" Flynn asked, astonished.

Rapunzel giggled; and a spider came through Flynn's open window and wrapped its arms around his neck! Rapunzel pointed her wand at them; Flynn moved to the side, so Rapunzel could get a better aim at the spider, and she casted: Arania Exumai – blasting the spider away with a bright light.

"Thank you." Flynn said.

Rapunzel sighed in relief. "No problem."

They then looked ahead and saw all the spiders coming for them.

"Get us out of here." Rapunzel said. "Now!"

Flynn put the car in reverse again and drove off.

"Put it in Drive, we'll go faster!" Rapunzel yelled; Flynn turned the car around and did as he was told.

As they dodged trees, they hit spiders, but they got ahead – though…the spiders weren't too far behind.

"Get us in the air." Rapunzel said.

Flynn jiggled the flying gear, but it just groaned. "It's jammed!"

"Pull!" Rapunzel started helping; as spider after spider jumped to the car, only to be smacked away from the speed.

"I'm trying!" Flynn yelled.

They un-jammed the gear and got into the air!

"Whoo-hoo!" Rapunzel cheered as they flew above the trees.

Once they were above Gobber's home, Flynn brought the car down…not too smoothly though – practically crash landed.

Rapunzel stepped out of the car and let Phil out.

Flynn stormed to the front of the car. "Follow the spiders!"

Rapunzel stood with Flynn.

"Follow the spiders!?" Flynn repeated. "If Gobber gets out of Azkaban, I'm going to kill him!"

The car revved its engine and parked itself behind Gobber's home.

"I mean", Flynn started, "what was the point of all that? WHAT have we found out!?"

"Only one thing." Rapunzel replied. "Gobber never opened the Chamber of Secrets – he was innocent."

The next day, Rapunzel and Kristoff were coming up to the Hospital Wing…when all of a sudden; Astrid came through the doors with Elsa right behind her.

"What is it!?" Elsa asked and grabbed Astrid's arm, turning her around. "What did you find in Anna's hand?"

"Nothing." Astrid said, turned, and there was Kristoff right behind her.

Kristoff scowled at Astrid. "What is it?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Move aside, Kristoff." She went to go around him, but he stepped in front of her.

"Anna is Elsa's sister and our friend." Kristoff said. "What did you take from her?"

Astrid sighed. "A piece of paper."

"About?" Rapunzel asked.

Astrid looked at her friends, stood in front of them, opened up the piece of paper, and started reading it. "'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land…none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years – instant death greets who ever meet its eye'."

Rapunzel looked at everyone wide eyed. "That's the creature Grump told me and Flynn about last night. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk."

"Okay." Elsa said. "But why were you", she looked at Astrid, "so adamant about keeping that away from us?"

Astrid dropped her shoulders. "Because", she glanced down at the ground and closed her eyes, "I'm a Parselmouth."

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Kristoff asked.

Astrid looked at Kristoff. "We all have our secrets, right?"

Kristoff was taken aback – he didn't know what to say.

Rapunzel took a step toward Astrid. "So, you knew where this thing was the whole time?"

"No." Astrid shook her head. "If I knew where it was or where it was going every day, I would've stopped it from Petrifying Anna."

Elsa sighed. "You should have told us before."

"I know." Astrid looked pleadingly to Elsa. "I'm sorry."

Kristoff leaned into the conversation. "That doesn't matter right now. If the Basilisk kills by looking people in the eye – then why is no one dead?"

They all stood, pondering…until – Rapunzel looked up and saw her reflection in the window behind Astrid.

"Because", Rapunzel got their attention, "no one was looking it in the eye." She nodded at the window; and they all turned to look.

Elsa smirked. "Not directly that is."

"Dash must have saw it through his camera." Kristoff said.

Astrid snapped her fingers and pointed at Kristoff. "And Fishlegs saw the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Crane. Crane got the full blast, but he can't die again."

Elsa turned to the doors of the Hospital Wing with a smile. "And Anna must've been using the mirror for corners just in case it came up on her."

"And Mr. Fungus saw its reflection in the water." Rapunzel said; she took the paper from Astrid and started briskly walking.

Kristoff quickly followed Rapunzel; Astrid turned to Elsa as she was backing away to follow the other two, she shrugged at Elsa…and Elsa nodded with a small smile, going back into the Hospital Wing.

Once Kristoff and Astrid caught up to Rapunzel; she pointed to a sentence on the paper.

"There." Rapunzel exclaimed. "'Spiders flee from it'. That's what Grump told us last night – he and his children are afraid of the Basilisk. It all fits!" She turned to the other two with a wide smile.

Kristoff scratched the back of his head. "But how is the Basilisk getting around? A large snake like that, someone is bound to see its tail at least."

Astrid pointed at the bottom of the paper; Anna's hand writing: 'pipes'.

Rapunzel exhaled a laugh.

"Pipes?" Kristoff questioned. "It's been using the plumbing!?"

Rapunzel started to walk off again, causing Astrid and Kristoff to follow. "Grump said the girl that died 50 years ago, died in a bathroom." She turned around, but walked backwards. "What if that girl never left?"

Kristoff smiled. "Aggrieved Aggie."

"All students are to return to their dormitories at once." They heard Toothiana's voice echo through the halls. "All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately."

The three preteens looked at each other and ran off to the corridor.

"Our worst fears have been realized." They heard Toothiana say as they approached the corridor. "A student has been taken to the Chamber of Secrets."

The three looked around the corner and stared at the teachers.

"The students must be sent home." Toothiana said. "This is the end of Hogwarts."

They then saw Rupert walk up to the others.

"So sorry." Rupert grinned. "I fell asleep. What prêt ell have I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster." Aster replied. "It seems your moment has come at last, Prince."

"M-My moment?" Rupert looked scared.

"Weren't you telling us all last night, that you knew exactly where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is located?" Aster asked.

Rupert pursed his lips and looked away.

"It's settled." Toothiana said. "We'll let you deal with the monster." She nodded to Rupert. "Your skills are after all – legend."

Rupert cleared his throat and half smiled. "Very good. I-I'll just be in my office…getting um – getting ready." He nodded and walked away.

The nurse from the Hospital Wing turned to Toothiana. "Who has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets?"

Toothiana cleared her throat. "Merida DunBroch."

Rapunzel covered her mouth, stifling a whimper.

Then, once all the teachers were gone – Rapunzel, Astrid, and Kristoff saw the message on the wall.

Astrid then read the wall: "'Her soul will be locked away forever'."


	10. Chapter 10

After Rapunzel, Astrid, and Kristoff got Jack and Flynn, they all went to Rupert's classroom.

They busted through the door, running straight to the room Rupert retreated to during the fairy 'attack'.

"He may be useless", Kristoff started, "but Rupert's going to get inside the Chamber!"

Astrid then said: "We can at least tell him what we know."

They came into the room.

"Professor!" Rapunzel yelled when they came inside. "We have something to tell you!"

They saw him throw two shirts into a suitcase, close it, and turn to them. They looked around quizzically…

Jack squinted his eyes at Rupert. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked in a disgusted manner.

Rupert stammered for a second. "Yes. It's quite urgent and I must be leaving!"

"What about Merida!?" Flynn asked.

"Well…" Rupert turned to all his suitcases, looked at them, seeing if they were closed, and turned back to the kids. "I am sorry that has happened and it is very unfortunate."

"You can't leave!" Jack yelled. "You're the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Rupert slammed an article of clothing into a bag. "When I took this job, there was nothing in the description about", he went around his desk to leave –

All the kids stood in front of him.

"You're running away!?" Rapunzel asked, directly in front of Rupert. "What about all those fights in your books?"

"Books can be misleading!" Rupert retorted.

"You wrote them!" Astrid stepped next to Rapunzel.

"Use common sense!" Rupert yelled. "My books would not have sold as well as they did if people knew I didn't do those things."

Flynn and Rapunzel gasped.

"You're a fraud." Kristoff said.

Jack reached into his coat, pulled out two gold coins, and handed them to Astrid.

Astrid looked at the coins and then to Jack. "You were carrying those?"

Jack shrugged. "Always prepared."

Rapunzel shook her head and looked back at Rupert. "You've been taking credit for what other witches and wizards have done?"

Rupert rolled his eyes. "Nothing gets past you bunch."

"Is there anything you can do?" Flynn asked.

"There is." Rupert smiled. "I'm highly gifted at Memory Charms. If I wasn't…all those other wizards would have gone blabbing." He started to walk over to some of his cases. "In fact – I'll have to use my skills on you all." He turned with his wand and was faced with five wands.

Astrid shook her head. "Put it down."

Rupert dropped his wand.

After a while, the six of them came into Aggrieved Aggie's bathroom.

"Who's there?" Aggie turned to all of them. "Oh." She smiled. "Hi you guys." She waved happily, then she realized… "Is there something you all need?"

Rapunzel stepped forward. "Can you tell us how you died?"

Aggie looked down sadly. "It was awful. It happened right here in this stall." She pointed down at the stall she was floating over. "I was being bullied for no reason by senior students, so I hid in here. I was crying, but then I heard someone come in."

Rapunzel tilted her head a bit to the side. "Who was it?"

Aggie began to whimper. "I don't know!" She started to float down to them, seeming to calm down. "But I heard them speaking a weird language – then I realized it was a boy. So, I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and I died." She stopped in front of Rapunzel.

"Just like that?" Jack asked. "How?"

Aggie shrugged. "I remember seeing a pair of large yellow eyes. Over there by that sink." She pointed at the one sink with rust under the faucet and then floated away.

Jack, Kristoff, and Flynn began to inspect the sink.

Kristoff smiled and pointed to his side of the faucet. "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

They all stood behind him, except for Astrid and Rupert, and saw a snake engraved on the faucet.

Rapunzel smiled at Astrid. "I do believe this will require your expertise."

Flynn pointed his wand at Rupert; Astrid cleared her throat and stood in front of the sink.

Astrid stared down the sink and then spoke in Parseltongue.

The top of the sinks went up to the ceiling, the sinks spread apart, and then the sink with the engraved snake went into the floor.

Rupert leaned over and looked down the chasm, gulped, and stood back with the kids. "Excellent job, Astrid." He smiled. "Now, there's no need for me!" He went to run away, but they all stopped him.

"Yes there is!" Rapunzel yelled and pushed him, almost down the chasm.

Rupert held onto the two sinks he was in between and stared at the kids in fear.

They all pointed their wands at him and said simultaneously: "YOU FIRST."

"What good will that do?" Rupert asked.

Flynn shrugged. "Better you than us I suppose."

Rupert nodded and turned to the chasm, looked down, and then faced back to the five. "You sure there's no other way to test this?"

Jack kicked Rupert down the chasm, but he didn't fall for long until they heard a crash.

Rupert groaned loudly in disgust. "It's filthy down here!"

Rapunzel shrugged. "Let's go."

"By the way." Aggie caught their attention. "If any of you die down there – you're welcome to share my toilet." She then giggled.

"Thanks?" Kristoff shrugged.

They all jumped down one-by-one screaming as they slid downward! When they hit the bottom, they landed on tiny skeletons, quite possible mice or rats.

Flynn looked at one of the skeletons. "Glad I keep Mr. Scabbers in his cage."

Jack bumped Flynn's arm and the five quickly stood and pointed their wands at Rupert.

"Remember", Astrid started, "if you see any sign of movement – close your eyes." She turned and walked through a pipe and Rapunzel immediately followed.

Jack gestured for Rupert to follow along; he did so – and the three boys followed behind him.

A few minutes later, Astrid led them all into a narrow area; the floor covered in sand and a large snake skin trailing along the floor.

Rapunzel, Flynn, and Kristoff walked next to the snake skin, inspecting it.

"What's that?" Jack asked, standing behind with Rupert and Astrid.

Astrid knelt down and touched the skin. "It's snake skin."

As Flynn reached the head of the skin, he said: "This thing must be at least 70 feet long."

Rapunzel lightly giggled. "Imagine if my hair was that long."

The others laughed a bit at her joke; and Rupert fainted.

Astrid shook her head at the fallen man. "Heart of a lion."

Rupert quickly sat up, grabbed Jack's wand, stood, grabbed Jack, and pointed the wand at him. "It ends here. Don't worry – everyone will know this story. I was too late to save the girl and you all lost your minds when you saw her dead." He then pointed the wand at Astrid. "Say goodbye to your memories, Ms. Hofferson. Obliviate!" The spell backfired against Rupert, freeing Jack, and sending Rupert against the stone wall behind him!

The ceiling began to shake loudly and many rocks fell between the five preteens, completely covering any space for them to get around – separating Jack and Astrid from the others and the rest of the area.

"Eugene!" Jack yelled. "Eugene!"

Flynn ran up to the rocks. "Jack! Jack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Jack replied.

Astrid scoffed. "We're both fine!"

Rupert sat up with a groan, smiled at Jack, and said: "Hello. Who are you?"

"Um…" Jack looked at Astrid and then back to Rupert. "Jack Frost."

"Really?" Rupert asked. "And who am I?"

Astrid's eyebrows raised and she turned to the rubble. "Rupert's charm backfired on him and now he can't remember a thing!"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "Was anyone really worried when he grabbed Jack's wand?"

They all stood there for a second…shrugged, shook their heads, and said: "NO."

"This is quite the place." Rupert picked up a rock, smiled, and turned to Jack. "Do you live here?"

Astrid took the rock from Rupert and hit him across the head with it!

"Astrid just knocked him out!" Jack told the others.

"I did!" Astrid confirmed it proudly.

Jack groaned into his hand. "Now what!?" He asked exhaustedly.

"You two stay here!" Rapunzel told them. "Try to move these rocks so we can all get through together and we will go and get Merida."

"Good." Jack nodded.

Rapunzel, Flynn, and Kristoff went ahead just a few feet and saw a round door covered by metal snakes.

"Uh, Astrid!" Flynn yelled.

"Yeah!?" Astrid said.

"We may need you to say something in Parseltongue!" Kristoff said.

Astrid moved a rock and saw the door. "Okay." She put her wand against her neck, spoke loudly in Parseltongue, and the door opened with a metal snake going around the circle – making the others move back.

The door opened slowly and loudly, the three walked into the Chamber with their wands ready.

The Chamber was lined with a tiled walkway, all the way to a statue head of what could be Salazar Slytherin, with a pool of water in front of it, and more of the walkway around the pool. The walkway had water on both sides of it and open mouthed snake head statues on the water.

As they walked ahead; Rapunzel saw the diary.

"The diary!" Rapunzel ran to the diary and picked it up, shaking the water off of it.

When Flynn and Kristoff made it to Rapunzel, Flynn turned to his left, and saw a boy a bit older than them come from an opening in the wall.

"Who're you?" Flynn asked the boy.

Rapunzel looked at the boy and stood. "Dustin Babcock. Are you a ghost?"

Dustin walked up to them. "A memory…kept in that diary for 50 years."

Kristoff looked around. "Where's Merida?"

Dustin walked between the three kids and the large statue head, pointing Merida's wand at Rapunzel.

Flynn and Kristoff pointed their wands at Dustin.

Rapunzel stood. "Why do you have Merida's wand? Where is she?"

Dustin smiled. "You're looking at her – well…sort of." He then chuckled.

Kristoff went to say something, but Dustin held up his hand to stop him.

"I had Merida open the Chamber of Secrets, I had her command the Basilisk to attack your friends and that filthy cat, and I had her write those threatening messages on the walls." Dustin grinned.

"How?" Rapunzel asked.

"I am quite charming when it comes to young girls." Dustin winked at Rapunzel; and Flynn quickly stepped in front of her, causing Dustin to laugh. "Oh my, but she was in somewhat of a trance. She didn't completely know what she was doing, but she began to fear the diary and tried to rid herself of it in the girls bathroom – and who should find it, but one of you nine?"

Flynn took a step forward. "How are we looking at Merida's body when all we see is you?"

"Because I have taken over her body with the bond that her and I share with Drago!" Dustin wickedly smiled. "In fact, you all share some bond with Drago…I just don't know how."

"How do you know we have a bond with him?" Rapunzel asked. "And how do you know about him or even have a bond with him?"

"When Merida and I were bonding and I allowed you to see into my memory." Dustin winked at Rapunzel. "I saw and heard yours and her memories as well. Though the ones about Drago were fuzzy, short, and few – but I allowed you to see my memory a clear as day."

Kristoff stepped next to Flynn. "Why do you care so much about Drago?"

Dustin turned, wrote in the air with Merida's wand, spelling out in red words: 'Dustin Charming Babcock'. He then scattered the words and they then spelled out, with some of the letters fading away: 'I am Drago'.

"The heir of Slytherin." Flynn whispered.

Dustin turned to them. "After my current Headmaster began to suspect me of opening the Chamber, I preserved this memory of my sixteen year old self so I could lead someone to finish Salazar Slytherin's task! I used my diary to gain your trust, Rapunzel. To switch the blame on Gobber."

Kristoff stormed to Dustin, but Dustin threw Merida's wand against Kristoff's face, cutting his cheek, and stopping him – and Merida's wand came back to Dustin.

Rapunzel looked at the statue behind Dustin, smiled, and stood in front of Flynn and Kristoff. "Seems you have failed to rid the school of all Muggle-borns."

Flynn then swatted her across the back of her head.

Dustin chuckled. "Haven't you realized? My new target is you nine." He furrowed his brows at them.

"Why!?" Kristoff asked.

"Because!" Dustin yelled. "Whatever this bond is you have with my older self, I'm sure he does not want it, and instead wants you all dead."

Then they all heard a loud chirp, Rapunzel quickly turned, and saw Phil the Phoenix flying towards them with the sorting hat in his talons.

"Phil!" Rapunzel yelled with a wide smile.

Phil flew towards Kristoff, dropped the sorting hat into his arms, and flew back towards the entrance.

"That!?" Dustin practically laughed. "THAT is what you three are given to fight me!? A lousy songbird and an old hat!" He started to laugh hysterically. Dustin quickly turned to the statue head, put his hand out towards it, and spoke in Parseltongue.

The mouth of the statue slowly started to open…


	11. Chapter 11

As the mouth to the statue continued to open; Dustin turned to the three preteens.

Dustin smiled. "Let's see how you three fair against the Basilisk!"

When the Basilisk's head came out of the statues mouth, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Kristoff ran for the exit!

Dustin commanded the Basilisk in Parseltongue and it slithered quickly to the three runners.

"Phil!" Rapunzel cried out.

They heard Phil cry loudly; he flew over them and straight to the Basilisk!

Rapunzel stopped running and grabbed the boys. "Wait."

They looked up at the ceiling and watched the shadows of the two creatures fight.

"No!" They heard Dustin yell. "You filthy Phoenix may have blinded the Basilisk, but it can still hear you!"

They turned to see Phil fly away and his handiwork: the Basilisk no longer had eyes.

The Basilisk was flailing about in pain; the three started to back away, their feet hitting the wet tile, causing an echo. The Basilisk 'looked' straight at them.

Flynn then yelled: "Split up!" He ran to his left; Kristoff went towards the exit; and Rapunzel ran to her right.

Dustin watched Rapunzel and smiled. "Ladies first." He then commanded the Basilisk and it went after Rapunzel.

Rapunzel went left further into the pipes of the Chamber, almost got bitten by the Basilisk, but luckily its head hit a jutting rock. Rapunzel then turned in a pipeline, but it was closed off by bars. She turned and saw the Basilisk's head come into the pipeline.

The Basilisk opened its mouth as it came closer to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel sat down on the floor, felt a rock at her side, picked it up, and threw it out of the pipeline.

The Basilisk heard the sound, backed away, and went towards the sound.

Rapunzel waited for the Basilisk's full body to go across the pipeline, she went out, saw the Basilisk turn right down further into the Chamber, she ran and went left – luckily it placed her next to the Salazar statue. When she entered back into that area, she saw Flynn lying on the ground, clutching his right side as blood poured through the creases of his finger, and Kristoff and Dustin casting non-vocal spells at each other, while also blocking each spell from the other. "Eugene!" Rapunzel ran next to her downed friend and knelt beside him. "Were you stabbed?"

"No." Flynn sat up. "It's just a cut from Merida's wand."

Rapunzel started to lift Flynn's shirt. "Did it cut your scar?" She then saw the scar un-phased and sighed in relief. "No – good."

"Expelliarmus!" Dustin casted a red spiraling blast and it spun Kristoff into the air and some feet away.

When Kristoff hit the floor, he dropped the Sorting Hat, and groaned in pain.

The Basilisk came out from the water in front of the giant statue!

Rapunzel held Flynn next to her.

Kristoff sat up and felt something touching his right hand. He looked down and saw the handle of a sword jutting out of the Sorting Hat. He looked at the Basilisk as it tried to gain its composure, grabbed the sword, and ran towards the Basilisk! He pointed the sword at the Basilisk and Dustin laughed.

"That foolish boy has a sword." Dustin said.

Kristoff ran to the statue, climbing it; and the Basilisk went towards him. Kristoff stood on one of the waves of hair, and when the Basilisk got close; he started swinging the sword!

The Basilisk brought its head back, causing Kristoff to miss.

When Kristoff stopped swinging – the Basilisk lunged forward, but Kristoff moved out of the way and the Basilisk smashed its face against the statue.

Kristoff started to climb higher up the statue; the Basilisk kept lunging forward, but kept missing. Until finally, Kristoff made it to the top of the statue.

The Basilisk went forward and Kristoff cut its face! The Basilisk backed away and Kristoff swung a few more times, when Kristoff stopped, the Basilisk quickly came towards Kristoff – causing him to step back and trip.

Kristoff stood and slashed the Basilisk once more!

The Basilisk reared back its head and knocked Kristoff off the statue!

Kristoff hit the ground, becoming unconscious, and dropped the sword in the process.

"Kristoff!" Rapunzel yelled, gently put Flynn on the floor, and ran towards Kristoff.

Dustin started to yell at the Basilisk.

The Basilisk heard Rapunzel's footsteps and tried to figure out what to do.

Dustin yelled again and the Basilisk slithered on the ground towards Kristoff.

Rapunzel made it to Kristoff first, grabbed the sword, turned to the oncoming Basilisk, and stabbed the sword through the roof of the Basilisk's mouth and out its head! Rapunzel yelled in pain, looking at the fang in her arm.

The Basilisk yelled in pain; Rapunzel pulled the sword out of the Basilisk's mouth; and the Basilisk began to flail about…then with one final cry, the Basilisk fell to the ground, dead.

Rapunzel pulled the fang out of her arm, started walking towards Flynn, dropped the sword, her hair…turned brown and its long length fell to the ground; leaving her with short brown hair.

"Rapunzel?" Flynn looked at her as she stumbled towards him.

Dustin's eyes widened. "It can't be." He quickly made his way to Flynn and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel sat next to Flynn and looked up at Dustin.

"You", Dustin stammered, "you can't die!"

Rapunzel grabbed the diary and said: "I'm not." She opened the diary, took the Basilisk fang, and stabbed the diary!

Ink began to bleed from the diary and Dustin's chest opened up with a bright light shining from outward.

"You." Dustin went for Rapunzel; and she quickly stabbed the other page with the fang! The left side of Dustin's face opened just like his chest, he covered his face, and backed away from Rapunzel. His body started to open up more and more…

Rapunzel closed the diary and stabbed its face!

Dustin yelled in pain as he started to disappear, the light consumed him, and he exploded away leaving nothing but a toppling Merida.

Rapunzel and Flynn both smiled at their friend, but she herself fell over unconscious.

Rapunzel fell back into Flynn's arms.

"Rapunzel." Flynn held her and stared at her wound.

Rapunzel smiled at Flynn and they heard Phil cry out; he came and landed next to Rapunzel's wounded arm. She held out her arm towards Phil and said: "His tears can heal me, but we have to do something to make him cry."

Flynn racked his brain around, thinking of what she could possibly do to make the Phoenix cry… "I got it!" He smiled brightly. "Sing, Rapunzel. Sing something like you did last year."

Rapunzel smiled and looked at Phil. "A song, huh?" She sat up a bit and coughed.

" _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine."_ Rapunzel began to sing. _"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

Phil chirped and a single tear fell from his eye, directly into Rapunzel's wound.

The color in Rapunzel's skin came back, she opened her eyes widely, and the stab wound healed completely!

Rapunzel hugged Flynn. "Oh, Eugene!"

Flynn chuckled. "It's: Flynn."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against Flynn's.

Flynn's eyes shot open, he looked at Rapunzel in surprise…he started to feel her stop, but he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed back – earning himself a muffled giggle.

"Whoa." Kristoff said, now picking up Merida.

Rapunzel and Flynn separated, blushing, and smiling at Kristoff.

"I never saw that coming." Kristoff said, gesturing towards the two kissers and they laughed at him. "Now – how do we get out of here?"

Rapunzel turned to Phil and smiled.

Some minutes later, the six preteens were being carried by Phil out of the Chamber, with Rupert holding onto Jack's arm.

"This is amazing!" Rupert yelled gleefully. "It's just like magic!"

The next day, Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, Astrid, and Jack were all standing in North's office, in front of his desk with their heads down.

"I hope you realize", North started, "that you five have broken over a dozen school rules."

They all nodded and said: "WE KNOW."

"I should have you all expelled." North said. "Why does this continue to happen with your group?"

The five shrugged.

"I see it only fitting", North paused, "to give you five…awards for aiding the school." He smiled at them.

They all looked up, with either wide smiles or dropped jaws.

Being one that was smiling, Rapunzel quickly thanked North.

"Now." North stood and grabbed some papers from his desk. "Jack and Astrid – please find an owl to send these release forms to Azkaban."

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir." He and Astrid then left the premises.

Once Jack and Astrid were out the door, North turned to the remaining three.

"You three must have shown true loyalty to me and the school." North said. "Or else, Phil would not have flown to you all." He sat down in his chair. "But I feel as if you three wish to say something."

Rapunzel cleared her throat. "Dustin Babcock said that we and the others have a bond with Drago."

"And?" North asked.

"At first", Kristoff started, "he said that he wanted to kill us because of our bonds with Drago."

North nodded.

"But then…" Flynn spoke up. "When he saw Rapunzel's hair fall out and turn brown, he – he wanted her to live."

"I see." North started running his fingers through his beard.

Rapunzel shrugged. "Do you have any idea why that would be?"

North nodded. "But until I am one hundred percent positive…I believe it would be best to leave this mystery as such."

Kristoff looked at the sword he and Rapunzel held. "Uncle – why did that sword come out of the Sorting Hat?"

North chuckled. "Well it had to find some way to you."

"To me?" Kristoff asked; and North nodded. "Why me?"

"Read the sword." North held up the sword and the three preteens read at the bottom of the blade: Godric Gryffindor. When North saw their eyes widen, he set the sword back down. "Only a true Gryffindor can pull this sword from the Hat."

Rapunzel looked at North. "Then why was I able to wield it?"

"When you grabbed it to face the Basilisk, you showed courage – a trait required to be a Gryffindor." North answered. "At that moment, the sword recognized you as such."

Rapunzel leaned forward and put her hands on North's desk. "But I'm a Hufflepuff – how did the sword not notice when it obviously went to Kristoff?"

North put his hands together. "You see, you have many traits that require a student to be a Hufflepuff, but those traits are what me and the Sorting Hat like to call: your 'center'. You, all the students here at Hogwarts, those that have graduated, and those that have yet to come can be placed in any of the four Houses. For we as humans, have more layers to us than what is shown by our house placement." North smiled and tossed Rapunzel a Russian nesting doll. "This is how you see me, no?"

They grinned at him slyly, and then looked back at the angry doll with two swords.

North continued: "Very big, intimidating – but if you get to know a bit…" he gestured to them.

Rapunzel opened the first layer and they saw a smiling doll.

Flynn chuckled. "You are downright jolly?" He grinned at North.

"But not JUST jolly!" North exclaimed.

Rapunzel opened the next layer to see a doll covering its mouth with a cape.

"I am also, mysterious."

Next doll was screaming angrily.

"Fearless." North continued.

The next doll was holding an animal while crying.

"Caring…and at my center?"

Rapunzel opened up to the last tiny little doll.

Flynn rubbed his forehead. "There's a tiny wooden baby."

"Look closer!" North exclaimed and then whispered: "What do you see?"

Flynn and Kristoff shook their heads.

Rapunzel answered: "You have big eyes."

"Yes!" North stood. "Big eyes, very big! Because they are full of wonder; that is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in trees and magic in the air. This wonder is what made me a Hufflepuff." He then winked at Kristoff.

The Sorting Hat chuckled and smiled at North.

North then looked at the three students. "What is your center?"


	12. Chapter 12

Alistair Krei came into North's office!

North and the three preteens looked to the man and Rapunzel noticed Lorax, standing behind Alistair.

"Lorax." Rapunzel said. "So, you serve the Krei's." She glared at Alistair.

Lorax nodded and then looked at Alistair fearfully.

Alistair looked down at his house elf. "I'll deal with you later." He walked to North's desk and Lorax followed. "Out of the way." He told the three standing in front of North's desk. "You've returned." He said to North.

"When the government saw that Mr. DunBroch's daughter was in the Chamber", North started, "they saw it fit to bring me back."

Alistair tightly gripped his staff. "Ludicrous."

"And for some reason", North started up again, "many of their families thought that you would curse them if they did not agree to suspend me."

Alistair furrowed his brows. "The nerve!"

"Excuse me?" North asked.

Alistair stepped closer to North's desk. "My soul concern has always been and will always be about the welfare of this school and its students." He looked at Flynn and Kristoff. "The culprit has been identified, correct?"

"Yes." North nodded.

"And?" Alistair asked. "Who was it?"

North smiled. "Drago."

Alistair nodded.

"And again", North said, "he chose to act through someone else…by means of this." He held up the diary.

Alistair looked away. "I see."

Lorax tugged on Rapunzel's arm and gestured his head at Alistair.

"Luckily, Rapunzel found it." North stated. "Hopefully, no more of Drago's old school-things should find their way back into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be…severe." He glared at Alistair.

"Well, let's hope that Ms. Krona will always be around to save the day." Alistair looked at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel dug her nails into her palms. "I will be."

North smiled at Rapunzel and then looked back at Alistair.

Alistair nodded. "North."

North nodded back.

"Let us leave, Lorax!" Alistair turned around, facing the exit.

Lorax walked in front of Alistair and was kicked by Alistair down the stairs leading from North's desk! Lorax hit the floor, groaned in pain, but quickly got back up, just to be smacked on the side of his neck by Alistair's staff.

Rapunzel walked to the front of North's desk and pointed at the diary. "Can I have that?"

Once outside the hall, where Alistair and Lorax were leaving, Rapunzel ran up to them calling out for Alistair.

When she reached them, Alistair turned to her, and she said: "I have something of yours." She then handed him the diary.

Alistair scoffed. "This isn't mine."

"Oh, but I think it is." Rapunzel said. "I also think you placed that in Merida's cauldron that day at Diagon Alley."

"You do, hmm?" Alistair narrowed his eyes, handed Lorax the diary, and leaned towards Rapunzel. "How about you prove it." He whispered to her.

Rapunzel just glared at the man; and he smiled at her.

"Now, Lorax." Alistair turned and began walking away.

Before Lorax could leave; Rapunzel told him to open up the diary.

Lorax opened up the diary, saw a black sock, and gasped.

"Lorax?" Alistair stopped walking.

Lorax smiled. "Master, has given me a sock." He turned to Alistair and smiled.

"What!?" Alistair turned to them. "I didn't-" He stopped when he saw the sock in the diary.

"You have given Lorax clothes." Lorax held up the sock. "I am free." He smiled widely.

Alistair looked to Rapunzel and she showed her sockless ankle under her robes.

"You lost me my servant!" Alistair yelled and stormed towards Rapunzel.

Lorax put up his hand. "You will not harm, Rapunzel Krona."

Alistair raised his wand and said: "Avada…"

Lorax blasted a blue ball at Alistair's chest, sending him far away.

Rapunzel smiled at the sight of the fallen Krei.

Alistair stood, glared at Rapunzel, and stormed away.

Once he was gone; Lorax turned to Rapunzel with a wide smile.

"You freed Lorax." Lorax said to Rapunzel. "How can I ever repay you?"

Rapunzel grinned. "Promise me something."

"Anything, ma'am."

"Never try to save our lives again."

Lorax chuckled, but nodded all the same.

Later that night, the remaining seven were in the Great Hall with the rest of Hogwarts, eating dinner.

"Welcome back, Ichabod." A student said to the ghost.

Ichabod nodded to the student. "Thank you!"

"Good evening, Ichabod." Another student said.

Ichabod smiled. "Good evening."

"It's great to see you, Ichabod!" One other student said.

Ichabod nodded to them as well. "Thank you." He floated to the doorway and saw Anna and Elsa. "Anna! Welcome back!"

"Thank you." Anna smiled and then looked to Jack and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel turned to the doorway and gasped when she saw Anna.

Jack looked at the doorway too, grinned when he saw Anna, stood up, and waved at Flynn and Hiccup. He then pointed at Anna and when he did, Flynn, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, and Kristoff all looked towards Anna.

Anna smiled brightly and ran towards Jack and Rapunzel and tightly hugged Jack! "You need to get your wand fixed."

Jack chuckled. "I know." He let Anna go; and she hugged Rapunzel.

Elsa stepped up, wiping a tear away; Jack smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Flynn and Hiccup ran up yelling Anna's name.

Anna hugged Flynn. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Flynn sighed happily. "I am too." He smiled up at nothing; and Anna giggled at him.

Then Anna hugged Hiccup and Astrid separated the two by hugging Anna.

"He's mine." Astrid teasingly whispered in Anna's ear.

Anna smiled brightly and whispered back: "I know."

Anna let go of Astrid and hugged Merida.

When Anna let go of Merida; Kristoff picked up Anna and spun around.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Kristoff said, still holding Anna up; with her hands on his shoulders.

They finished laughing, looked at each other, realized what was going on, their eyes widened, and Kristoff quickly put Anna down.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Yeah." He sheepishly smiled at Anna.

Anna giggled and tugged at one of her braids.

Then the doors of the Great Hall opened up and showed Gobber!

"Sorry I'm late." Gobber smiled and everyone looked at him with bated breath, and he started walking down the hall. "The lousy owl that was supposed to send my release papers got lost and confused. Some horrible bird named: Errol."

Jack and Astrid turned and glared Ruff and Tuff, who laughed and bumped fists.

Gobber walked up to the nine. "If it wasn't for you all", he stopped and choked back some tears, "I would still be at Azkaban." He cleared his throat. "So, from the bottom of my heart: thank you." He smiled widely at them and allowed a tear to shed.

Rapunzel stepped up to Gobber. "It's not Hogwarts without you." She quickly hugged him.

Gobber smiled, hugged her back, and the others huddled around him in one group hug; causing him to laugh.

North stood and started to clap; then the professors clapped along.

Gobber nodded to them with a small smile.

Rapunzel smiled, backed away from Gobber, causing the others to back up too – and they all started to clap for Gobber.

Then student by student, they all stood, clapped, and cheered for Gobber!

Gobber looked at all the students and smiled brightly at them.

Then students made their way to Gobber and reached out to shake his hand.

Gobber shook every hand he could get to; Dash started taking pictures, and Violet patted him on the back as he did so.

Gobber wiped away tears while he turned around to look at all the children gathering around him, he put up his fist, and cheered along with them – as he was celebrated by all of Hogwarts.

The End


End file.
